Tangled 2: The Untold Story
by Katrinas.Geek
Summary: Eugene may have returned the lost princess, but he is still a wanted criminal. The King gives him a trial that will decide if he will live or die... but not before his past starts to catch up with him. Also, did I mention that Rapunzel's cousins from Arendelle are coming for a visit? That's kind of important. Reunite with old and meet new characters in Tangled 2: The Untold Story.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction! This will be a crossover story, but not till later chapters. I'm not one who always asks for reviews, so read and enjoy! BTW, I don't own Tangled.**

This is the story of how I died... again. Well, I didn't actually die, but I came really close to it, and that's pretty much the same thing. Anyway, i'm sure you have heard the first story of how I actually died. and you've probably also heard about Rapunzel and I's wedding (disaster). Yeah, gossip spreads fast in Corona. [Yes, Rapunzel, I'm getting there!]

Anyway, to move things along due to my impatient wife [Rapunzel, stop hitting me. You know it's true!], this story takes place between those events. Yes, there is a story there. Did you really think the King would let a wanted thief marry his little girl? I wish it was that easy. Then there is the fact that I'm a wanted thief who was about to be hanged. Do you get the picture? Instead of the immediate happy ending you were expecting, there was heartache, secrets, and adventure. i discovered things about myself that _I_ didn't even know!

Where should we begin? Oh, yeah! How about right after Rapunzel meets her parents for the first time! (Technically second if you count her birth, but whatever.) Now to the good stuff...


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow! I posted this story last night and I already have 2 reviews! Thank you so much! I was not expecting that! Anyway, chapters should come fast because I started writing this like, 2 months ago, but I just now got an account. Probably no more than one a day, though. (Unless I'm really, really bored.) Again, thanks to all who reviewed! And I don't own Tangled.**

"I still can't believe it's you!" cried the Queen through her tears. The King, Queen, Eugene, and Rapunzel were still sitting on the balcony where Rapunzel was reunited with her parents. They had just pulled away from their hug.

"I know!" exclaimed Rapunzel. "I can't believe it's you either!"

The Queen examined her daughter and frowned. "What happened to your blond hair? It's brown now! Not that it's bad, but still."

Rapunzel smiled at her mother. "Well, it's kind of a long story. As for the hair, well that's partially Eugene's fault."

Eugene snorted and rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Blondie."

The King glared at the thief. "Rider, I swear, if you hurt her..."

"Daddy!" Rapunzel interrupted the threat. She glanced at Eugene who gulped and backed away nervously. "Eugene cut my hair to save me! He's the reason I'm here right now, so be nice!"

The King's glare lessened. "Very well." he said. "But that brings us to another matter. 'Eugene', as you call him, may have saved your life, but he is still a wanted thief. Because of his crimes, he should be hanged..." Rapunzel gasped and grabbed Eugene's hand. "...however, since he did bring you back to us, i will give him a trial."

Eugene couldn't argue. It was more than fair considering his crimes. Rapunzel, on the other hand, was very distraught. 'W_hat if they declare him guilty?' _she thought. '_I can't lose him again! I just can't!'_

Eugene noticed her worry. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "It's okay. Everything's going to be alright." , he whispered in her ear.

The King saw how close Rider and his daughter were. He didn't like it, but he didn't want Rapunzel to get hurt if things went south. But he had to do this. The kingdom might riot if Rider wasn't punished! "Guard!" he yelled half-heartedly.

The Captain of the Guard ran into the room and immediately glared at Eugene, then stood at attention in front of the king. "Yes, Sire?"

"I need you to escort Mr. Rider here to the cells." The King said.

The Captain bowed. He grabbed Eugene's arm and pushed him roughly toward the door. "Come on, Rider." he said.

"Wait!" Rapunzel cried. Everyone turned to look at her. "Why the cells? This is a huge castle! There must be at least a dozen guest rooms! Why can't he stay in one of those?"

"Those rooms are reserved for royal guests of Corona." The King said gently. "It would send the wrong message if we allow him to stay there."

Rapunzel was still not convinced. "But-" she began.

Eugene interrupted her, "It's fine, Blondie." Then he added under his breath, "It's not like I'm not used to it." He turned to the Captain. "I'm ready."

"It's about time." The Captain mumbled. He bowed once more to the King, Queen, and (after a moment's hesitation) Rapunzel. Then he pushed Eugene out the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Rapunzel sank to the floor dejectedly. The Queen went over to comfort her daughter. As she passed, she gave the King a look that said, '_Really? You couldn't have handled that a little better?!'_

She bent down and hugged her daughter. "Come on, sweetie." she said. "Let me show you to your room."

**Yeah, short chapter. The others will be longer. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was really busy! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! I do not own Tangled. **

* * *

><p>The Queen led Rapunzel through a maze of hallways. Any servants or maids that passed bowed respectfully, but Rapunzel hardly noticed. Her thoughts were preoccupied.<p>

'_If he is proven guilty, he will surly be hanged this time! He wont be able to escape again, because the guards will be extra careful with him around! Well, maybe with some help..."'_

The Queen stopped in front of huge, white double doors. She pushed them open and Rapunzel caught her breath. The room was huge, with white walls and a grey, stone floor.

On the other side of the room was a king-sized, four-poster bed, with the headrest against the wall. The bed had feather pillows, white sheets, and a purple comforter with the Corona sun on it.

On the right side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp and purple flowers on it. A few feet to the right of the nightstand was a set of glass double doors. They led out to a balcony overlooking the palace courtyard.

In the left wall was a roaring fireplace. Each corner of the fireplace had an armchair angling toward it. On either side of the fireplace were bookshelves that reached up to the ceiling. Rapunzel had never seen so many books in her life!

At the foot of the bed was a wooden chest, something Rapunzel hadn't noticed before. She knelt down in front of it. Rapunzel opened the lid and gasped. There were paints in every color and brushes in every size she could imagine.

"Do you like it?" asked the Queen.

"I love it!" Rapunzel said. "But I'd rather be in the cells with Eugene."

The Queen's eyes softened. She took her daughters hands. "I'll tell you what. I will let you visit him 3 hours a day, but you have to come back for meals, and you can't visit him after 10:00."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, hugging her mother.

The Queen laughed. "Your welcome! Now, you can't visit him tonight. I have to talk this over with your father. A guard will pick you up in an hour for dinner. I'll see you then."_  
><em>

As the Queen was walking away, a question formed in Rapunzel's mind. "Mother?" she called.

The Queen turned. "Yes?"

"How did you know I loved to paint?"

The Queen smiled sadly. "I didn't. Painting was one of the things I wanted to teach you as a child. I was hoping I still could if you didn't know how."

Rapunzel grinned. "Oh, I know how. Maybe we could paint together sometime?"

"I would love that." The Queen replied. She was elated that her daughter wanted to spend time with her. "Do you want a canvas so you can start on your own for a while?"

"No." Rapunzel said, glancing at the white walls around her. "I'll be fine!

* * *

><p>Rapunzel stood carefully on a chair, trying to reach up the wall (something she would easily be able to do if she still had her magic hair). Pascal was perched on her shoulder with a paintbrush in his mouth. She had a paintbrush in her outstretched hand. "Almost there..." she muttered. "Just one last stroke..."<p>

A knock on the door startled her. She tumbled from the chair, missing a jar of paint by inches. Pascal wan't so lucky. He landed in the jar, covering himself with red paint.

The guard who knocked heard the crash and barged into the room. He was startled to see the young princess on the floor, laughing her head off. "Your highness?" he asked uncertainly.

Rapunzel got up, still chuckling and put her paintbrush away. "I'm fine. Just fell, that's all."

The guard still looked cautious. Probably wondering if his princess was mentally stable. "Um, I'm here to escort you to dinner."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. She had forgotten about dinner! Rapunzel nodded and went with the guard, secretly glad she forgot. She used painting as an escape from her worries. '_I guess it worked!'_ she mused.

Rapunzel took in her surroundings. She and the guard were walking down a long corridor. There were tall windows on her right and and various paintings and doorways on her left.

A few times, a maid would rush passed them, hurriedly bowing at the two. Rapunzel saw how rushed they were and wondered how many breaks they got. Probably not very many. At that moment, Rapunzel made a vow to get to know and be nice to every guard, maid, and servant.

Rapunzel glanced at the guard beside her. He was about 6 ft tall and very lean. He had a pale complexion and was slightly muscular, but it was hard to tell under all his armor. He had hair so blond it was almost white. It was spiked up at the front. He also had icy blue eyes.

The guard was handsome, the kind many girls would fall for, but Rapunzel didn't notice. To her, he paled in comparison next to Eugene.

Well, she vowed to get to know the guards. She had to start somewhere. "Whats your name?" Rapunzel asked.

"Dylan." The guard replied.

"How old are you?"

"22" Dylan said, smirking at Rapunzel's response.

"Isn't that a little young to be a guard?"

Dylan's smirk disappeared. "I started training early."

"Why?" Rapunzel asked, her trademark curiosity showing through.

Dylan's face darkened. "I was an orphan. My best friend ran away and I wanted to go with him. The workers caught me so much that they gave me to the King and Queen in exasperation."

Rapunzel looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

Dylan looked at her. "Am I hearing this correctly? A princess apologizing to a guard?"

"Why is that surprising?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's unheard of. Even in my rank." Dylan answered.

Rapunzel crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, if I have learned anything these past few days, it's don't judge a book by it's cover." As an afterthought she added, "What is your rank anyways?"

"I"m second in command. Right behind the Captain." Dylan said, biting back a laugh at Rapunzel's face.

"And your only 22?" Rapunzel asked in wonder. "You know." she continued. "Your story reminds me of Eugene's. He ran away from an orphanage too. I find it adorable that he used to read to the little kids. A book called _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider."_

Dylan stopped. "What did you just say?"

"I said that your story reminds me of Eugene's?"

"Where is Eugene?" Dylan asked urgently.

Rapunzel smiled sheepishly. "Well, he's in the cells. You would know him as Flynn Rider."'

Dylan stopped in front of a giant door. "This is your stop, your highness." He said like he was in a trance. "It's been a pleasure talking to you."

"Likewise!" Rapunzel said. "And, please, drop the 'Your highness' thing. Just call me Rapunzel."

Dylan smiled and bowed. After Rapunzel walked through the door, he turned and bolted down the hall, in the direction of the cells.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! There have been some suspicions about the guard, Dylan, and in this chapter these suspicions are either confirmed or denied. Read on to find out which! I do not own Tangled.**

* * *

><p>Eugene was being led down the hall to the cells. He and the Captain has already walked down four flights of stairs. Eugene knew that they had one more to go. Sadly, this was not his first time down this path.<p>

Eugene glanced at the Captain. He still had a tight grip on his arm, and Eugene was starting to lose feeling in his fingertips.

"Hey, I know that we're not on the friendliest of terms, but could you let go of my arm? I might need it someday."

The Captain glared at him. "Not a chance, Rider." However, he did loosen his grip enough so that Eugene's arm stopped turning purple.

"Thanks." Eugene mumbled. A little louder, he said, "'it's not Rider anymore, by the way. That was a fake name."

The Captain shot him a questionable look.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert."

The Captain snorted, then asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to change my ways. This is the first step. I'm shedding the name that the thief was built on." Eugene said, sounding sincere.

The Captain wanted to believe him. He needed to know that the kingdom was safe for his son. But, after all that Rider/Fitzherbert had done, he just couldn't believe him.

Just then, they arrived at the cell. Eugene looked around. Cold. Damp. Dark. Yup, just like he remembered. Each time he was arrested, he was put in this cell. (Rumor has it, the cell is reserved for Eugene and for Eugene only). He saw the little notches in the cot he made with a pocketknife. He did that to count the days before an escape. Good times.

The Captain unlocked the cell and threw Eugene in. He landed on the ground with a _thud._ Eugene groaned and sat up. Although he was used to this treatment, it didn't mean that it didn't hurt!

Eugene sighed and leaned against his cot. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of water dripping from who knows where. Gosh, this place was disgusting.

Eugene thought about all the other times he stayed in this cell. He would stay for a few days, but he would always escape. This time, there was no escape. Eugene knew that and the guards knew it too. Before the week was over, he would either be with Rapunzel or dead.

_'Shut up!' _he told himself. _'You will be fine.'_ Eugene still couldn't identify where the water was coming from, but he found it oddly comforting. _Plop, Plop, Plop..._

"Rider!"

Eugene jerked awake. He scanned his cell. There was nobody there. _'I must have been dreaming.' _he thought. Eugene's head dropped.

"Rider!" Okay, there was either a ghost in his cell or he was hearing things. That didn't reassure him.

"RIDER!" Wait, Eugene recognized that voice. No... it couldn't be... yep... it is. The owner of the voice stepped into the light.

"Your still here?" Eugene asked the Stabbington Brothers.

The one without the eye-patch answered. (The other one never talks, and frankly, Eugene never had the guts to ask why).

"Yeah. They were waiting to execute us with you. When's the big day?"

"Hopefully never." Eugene answered. "I've been given a trial."

The Brothers' smug looks disappeared. "Wait... how come we don't get a trial?"

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you two are really behind. The reason you two don't get a trial is because you", he said pointing at them, "didn't return the lost princess."

They stared at him. "You mean the chick with the magic hair was the _lost princess?_ That's why you have a trial?"

Eugene nodded, pleased with the look on the Brothers' faces.

Suddenly, the brother without the eye-patch lunged. He tried to grab Eugene by the throat, but he jumped away. The brother was still struggling to get through the bars, while Eugene reclined back on his cot. the silent taunt seemed to enrage the brother and tried harder to get through. this went on for several minutes, and Eugene was enjoying every minute of it.

Suddenly, a guard tripped over his own two feet and face-planted into the room. He landed in front of Eugene's cell. The Stabbington Brothers silently moved back into the shadows. Eugene sat up on the cot. "Are you okay?"

The guard got up and gripped the bars to Eugene's cell. "Whats your name? Not your fake name, but your real one?"

Eugene was taken aback. "Um, Eugene Fitzherbert. Why?

The guards eyes widened. He put his head in in hands and muttered something unintelligible.

Eugene slowly started to back away. "Um, I'm going to go back to sleep now."

The guard looked up. "No! Don't go! don't you recognize me?"

Eugene studied the guard. He had to admit, those blue eyes did seem familiar. The last time he had seen eyes that blue was..."Dylan!"

The guards face lit up. "You remember!" Dylan unlocked the cell and gave Eugene a hug. The, he let go and punched Eugene in the gut. Hard. "Where have you been?! I tried to follow you, but I couldn't and-"

"Hey!" Eugene interrupted. "What do you mean you tried to follow me?"

"You were my only friend, and things got worse after you left. I needed help."

"Wait." Eugene said. "By _things _do you mean...?"

"Yeah." Dylan said. He looked down.

"I'm so sorry!" Eugene said. He felt so ashamed. Dylan was already struggling with his problem and he just made it worse!

"It's okay. I managed to keep it hidden. My only question is, why did you leave in the first place?"

Eugene smiled sheepishly. "Well, remember when they let the older kids visit the marketplace by the castle?"

"Yeah! I was so upset because I wanted to go, but I was too young!"

"Well, that was the first time I ever stole something. It wasn't anything big! Just an apple... and a piece of bread... and some coins from one of the merchants. But that's not he point! the point is, I knew the person I stole them from was after me, and I didn't want you to get involved. So I ran away."

Dylan sighed. "Eugene... I was your friend. I still am! It wouldn't have bothered me!"

"But your secret could have been discovered! You know what happens when you get upset!"

Dylan gave him an incredulous look. "That's what you were worried about? If I had to reveal my problem to protect a friend, I would do it in a heartbeat! I would have helped you sort it out." He paused. "Like I'm going to do now!"_  
><em>

"Wait, what?" Eugene asked.

"Your pretty much in the same situation except life or death. I'm a guard! I could help you!"

Eugene's mood got a little brighter. "You would do that? For me?"

Dylan laughed. "Well, duh! Your my friend! But who says I'm just doing this for you?"

"Huh?" Eugene asked. "What do you mean?"

"I met your 'friend'. Rapunzel? it's obvious. She loves you. And they way you jerked to attention when I said her name tells me that you love her too. If something happened to you..." Dylan didn't need to finish. Eugene got the message.

He will be a good little thief. He won't try to run away this time. Maybe he'll get let off for good behavior? Doubtful, but he had to try. For Rapunzel.

"DYLAN! What are you doing?!" Dylan spun to find himself face to face with the Captain.

"Oh... um... I was just... er... we were... talking." Dylan stuttered.

"TALKING?!" Dylan flinched. "I will not have my son talking with a criminal!"

Eugene blinked. "Wait, he's your son? i didn't know you were married!" Eugene exclaimed.

The Captain rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm married! Did you think I was a single, bitter old guard?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that. The point is, when the orphanage brought Dylan to the King and Queen, they knew that I wanted a child, so they allowed me to have him. I have cared for him for years and I will not have you filling his head with lies!"

"They aren't lies! Rapunzel and i really were hunted down by this psychotic, old hag and i really did die and-"

The Captain laughed. "Yeah! And Dylan has supernatural powers!"

Eugene and Dylan stiffened and exchanged glances. _Did he know...?__  
><em>

The Captain continued on, oblivious to their worry. "But we all know that he's just a normal guard. Albeit, a young one, but normal nonetheless." He turned his attention back toward Dylan. "Come on. It's late. You should sleep."

Dylan groaned. "Dad, I'm not tired. it's only 10:00! All the other people my age-"

The Captain grabbed his arm. "All the other people your age aren't fully trained guards. Now come." He pulled Dylan toward the door. Dylan shot Eugene one last smile over his shoulder and waved half-heartedly. Then he begrudgingly followed his father out of the dungeon.

Eugene smiled to himself. After he ran away, he had always wondered what had happened to Dylan. At least he had a family and was safe. Sure, the Captain would not have been his first choice as a father. He didn't even know he was married! That was a surprise. But hey, a family is a family. Dylan even managed to keep his secret hidden, which is a huge success on his part. Especially since it's based on emotions and the Captain could not have been an easy person to live with.

Eugene heard snores coming from the cell next to him. Yeah, thats definitely the Stabbington Brothers. Since he had been on the run with them, their snores didn't bother him anymore.

As he settled down in his cot, he thought about Rapunzel. Would she get to visit him? He hoped so. Eugene couldn't imagine what would happen if he died before they could say good-bye.

Eugene shivered and wrapped his thin blanket around him. He couldn't afford these thoughts. He had to stay strong for his dream. He listened to the water again. It's what helped him sleep earlier. _Plop...Plop...Plop..._

Soon, the Brothers' snores were joined by another (better looking) thief's.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so Dylan is friends with Eugene! And he has a secret! Yay! Alright, well the next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading! Bye!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! So, there is a lot going on in this chapter. A new character, a secret revealed, and a date set. So, I don't own Tangled, or the small bit of Frozen in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel woke to a bright light streaming through her curtains. It took her a moment to remember, that as it may be 7 AM, she had no chores today. She had maids to do that for her!<p>

Speaking of maids, there was a soft knock on her door. "Your highness?" A female voice asked timidly. Rapunzel grinned and threw open the door.

"Good morning! I'm Rapunzel. What's your name?"

The girl took a step back, not used to being treated this nicely. Especially this early in the morning! She had a stack of towels in her hands. The maid had straight brown hair and hazel eyes. She was about Rapunzel's height and seemed Rapunzel's age as well. The maid was very pretty, but she seemed shy and timid.

"M-my name is Natalie." she said. She had a soft, musical voice. "I-I'm your personal servant, s-so if you need anything, j-just send for me."

"So, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, then?"

Natalie nodded. "Y-yes ma'am."

Rapunzel smiled. She took the towels from Natalie's arms, ignoring the shocked look on her face. "Well, I'm sure we will be the best of friends!" Rapunzel set the towels on her bed and turned back to Natalie, who was still staring at her in shock.

"Y-your not s-supposed to d-do that! Th-that's my j-job and-"

Rapunzel took the girls hands and led her into the room. "Natalie, listen. I know what it's like to work. I was the one who did all the chores for 18 years! Your my age, for crying out loud! I'm not going to treat you any different just because you weren't born into a royal family."

"R-really?" Natalie asked softly.

"Really." Rapunzel said. "Now! since I was locked in a tower for 18 years, I have no idea what is in style these days! You are going to help me pick out an outfit!" Rapunzel pushed Natalie toward the wardrobe and opened the door. Inside were dozens of beautiful dresses! They came in many different colors and styles.

"W-well, what you w-wear depends on y-your schedule. What are your p-plans today, y-your highness?" Natalie asked. "I-if you don't m-mind me a-asking." she added hurriedly.

"I don't mind at all! Natalie, never be afraid to speak directly to me and ask questions. Also, drop the 'your highness' thing. Just call me Rapunzel." she said.

'_What are my plans today?'_ Rapunzel thought. Well, she has breakfast then... Eugene!

"Well, I will be going to the cells today." she said aloud.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

Rapunzel smiled at her courage to ask. It was a small improvement in her plan to get Natalie out of her cell, but hey. Baby steps. "To see Eugene."

"D-do you like him then?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper. Like she was afraid someone would overhear.

Rapunzel nodded and Natalie smiled. "W-well, I have just the thing for you!"

Within minutes, Rapunzel was wearing a long, purple dress. it looked very similar to the one she was wearing yesterday, but Natalie informed her that a special designer created it. Apparently, he made it from some special fabric that's really hard to come by. Rapunzel didn't care. A dress was a dress.

Rapunzel enveloped Natalie in a hug. "Thank you for the help!"

Natalie stiffened. "Oh! Um... y-your welcome!"

Rapunzel pulled back. "Not to be rude, but why do you stutter anyways?"

"W-well, before you came, I was t-treated like nothing really. I w-was afraid to s-speak and after a while, when I did, I s-started stuttering a lot."

"I'm sorry, Natalie. Well, we can work on that together."

Natalie brightened. "Th-thank you!" she glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's time t-to get you down to b-breakfast. Come on!"

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was pleased to find that she remembered most of the way to the dining room. The girls said their good-byes and Rapunzel walked inside. The room was huge, with a long wooden table int he center.<p>

Rapunzel saw her parents already seated at the table and went over to join them. "Good morning!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning sweetheart! Did you have a nice night?" the Queen asked.

"Yes. i love my new room! When can I go see Eugene?"

The King just about spat his milk. "Excuse me?"

The Queen smiled innocently. "Ah, yes. She should be able to visit him after breakfast. Right, dear?" That last part was directed toward the King.

He was still staring at them in shock. "When was this arranged?"

The Queen looked puzzled. "Last night. Did I not tell you?"

The King shook his head. "No. You did not."

"Oh, well, know you know. Rapunzel is visiting him after breakfast." She gave him a look that said, _Do not argue. She needs this._ The King swallowed and ate the rest of his breakfast in silence.

Rapunzel watched her parents in amusement. She finished her breakfast quickly and asked for directions to the cells. Once she got them, Rapunzel took off in the direction of the dungeon.

When she got to Eugene's cell, she found him still asleep. He was curled up under his blanket and snoring slightly. He looked peaceful for a guy who could die in a week. Rapunzel took their keys from the hook on the wall and unlocked his cell. She slipped inside and pounced. "Eugene!"

"Ahhh!" Eugene fell of the cot, taking Rapunzel down with him. "Ow!" Eugene complained. "That hurt, Blondie!"

Rapunzel smiled. "Sorry! And why do you call me Blondie? My hair is obviously not blond anymore."

Eugene grinned. "Blondie suits you. Plus, what else am I supposed to call you?"

"Hmmm... i don't know, maybe my name?" Rapunzel teased.

"No, I like Blondie _much _better than Rapunzel."

"Ha-ha. Don't steal my words."

Eugene's grin got wider. He leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Rapunzel's.

"Hey, lovebirds!" A voice called. Rapunzel pulled back abruptly, a blush coloring her cheeks.

Eugene groaned at the interruption. He turned to see Dylan standing by his cell, holding a tray of food. "Couldn't you have kept silent for just a little longer?"

Dylan grinned. "Ah, but where's the fun in that? I consider you my older brother, and I have to play the part of the annoying little sibling. I have a lot of years to make up!"

Eugene groaned again and stood up. He offered a hand to Rapunzel and she took it. "Whats that?" he asked, indicating to the tray.

"Your breakfast." Dylan replied. "There was actually a fight with the guards to see who could bring you the tray. Everyone was exclaiming how mean they could be. I won by saying I would throw it through the cell doors, make you eat it off the floor, then kick you several times."

Eugene took a step back. "Umm..."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I'm going to do that? One of the best things you taught me was how to lie. And we all know I need it. so, here."

Eugene grinned and took the tray. He sat down on his cot and examined his food. "It's not poisoned. I checked." Dylan added.

Eugene started eating while Rapunzel sat next to him, still looking confused. "Eugene, I thought none of the guards liked you. Why is Dylan any different?"

Eugene swallowed. "Oh, yeah! Dylan told me he met you. Dylan and I were in the orphanage together."

Rapunzel leaned closer, like she did every time Eugene's past was brought up. "Was he one of the kids you read too?"

Eugene nodded. "Yes. At first, he was just one of the annoying little kids-"

"Hey!"

"But then he started sticking around after the reading. Soon, we became really good friends, despite the fact that he was four years younger. And then..."

He glanced at Dylan, asking silently if it was okay to go on. "It's alright." Dylan said. "If you trust her, that's good enough for me."

"A year before I ran away, Dylan revealed his secret. It was purely accidental, of course. He was afraid I would shun him for it, but instead I helped him."

Rapunzel smiled. "That is so sweet!" she turned to Dylan. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your secret?"

Dylan took a deep breath and held out his hand, palm up. He closed his eyes and after a beat, a snowflake appeared in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. the moment was short lived, though, when it started snowing in the cell. Dylan frowned and closed his hand and the snow stopped.

Rapunzel was staring in childlike wonder. "That was beautiful!"

Dylan sighed. "It can be beautiful, but it is also very dangerous. When it started snowing in the cell, that wasn't supposed to happen. I was just supposed to show you the snowflake."

Rapunzel frowned. "I don't understand."

"My power is tied with my emotions. If I get angry, nervous, or excited, it can start snowing like it just did. If it gets bad enough, I can create a full blizzard. Yeah, it's beautiful, but sometimes, i have no control over it. That's what Eugene helped me with. He would notice my mood and calm me down if it got to bad. Then he ran away..." Dylan paused. "Things got better after a while, but he was the one who helped teach me how to control it. It wasn't the same without him around. Eventually, I ran away for the first time, and, well, you know the rest."

Rapunzel was silent for a minute. Then, she ran and gave Dylan a hug. "You are the strongest person I have ever met! Remember that Eugene and I will always be there for you!" She pulled back and shot a glare toward Eugene. "Right?"

Eugene rolled his eyes. "Did you really expect anything else?"

They looked at Dylan who was smiling gratefully. "You two are literally the kindest people I have ever met!" He paused to regain his composure. "Okay, I want to know how about you two. How did a thief on the run meet the lost princess? I know about Eugene being chased, because I was in charge when father was gone, but-"

"Wait, the Captain is your father?" Rapunzel interrupted.

"Yeah. anyway, tell me about the time you two met."

They all settled on Eugene's cot. Rapunzel thought for a moment. "Well, i guess we could start where I hit him over the head with a frying pan..."

Dylan laughed. "You hit him with a frying pan? How did you go from hitting him with a frying pan-" he pointed at the couple. Rapunzel was basically on Eugene's lap. "-to that?"

Rapunzel laughed. "I'm getting there! Anyway, after hitting him in the head, I tried putting him in the closet. Quite unsuccessfully for a while-"

"Excuse me?"

It went on like that for a while. Rapunzel telling the story with an occasional interruption from Dylan or Eugene.

They had just finished the story when another guard came in. He pointed at Dylan. "You have 5 minutes to be at training. If you hurry, I won't tell your father you disobeyed his orders and visited the criminal." Dylan hopped up and, after a quick good-bye, ran off.

The guard addressed Rapunzel. "It's time for lunch. Your parents are waiting for you."

"Okay. Can I come back after?"

The guard shook his head. "No, your highness. You have already used your 3 hours for today."

Rapunzel's shoulders sagged. "Oh."

Eugene hugged her and she buried her head in his neck. "It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled back and kissed her. when they broke apart, he gently pushed her toward the door. "Go."

With one last look at Eugene, Rapunzel ran out the door before she could burst into tears.

* * *

><p>At lunch, the King made an important announcement. "The trial will commence in 2 days."<p>

Rapunzel chocked. The Queen frowned and patted her daughters back until she stopped coughing. "So soon?"

The King glanced at Rapunzel, who was shivering slightly. "We can't make this harder than it needs to be. Prolonging it will only make it worse."

The Queen looked at her daughter, who was turning an awful shade of green. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I-I just need to-" she bolted from her chair and ran to her room. Once she got there, she collapsed on her bed and sobbed.

'_Eugene's life could end in 2 days! I love him! He can't die!' _she thought. Suddenly, she sat up. _'I love him.' _Aloud or in her mind, that was the first time Rapunzel had declared her true love for Eugene. It gave her determination. _'I won't let you die. I will do whatever it takes, but you are not dying on me, Eugene Fitzherbert. I swear.'__  
><em>

To give her inspiration, Rapunzel went over to the bookshelves in her room. She searched for a while, but couldn't find anything she wanted to read. In frustration, Rapunzel slammed her hand against the shelf. A book fell in front of her. It had green leather binding with fancy gold letters. Rapunzel read the title and her eyes widened. _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider. _She immediately sat in one of the armchairs and started reading.

By the end of the first page, she was hooked. Her eyes flew across the page, absorbing every detail. She understood why Eugene chose this character to base his life on. He was heroic, rich, funny, and always got he girl, but he was also kind, sweet, and sensitive. Eugene didn't realize it, but Eugene was more of a Flynnigan than Flynn ever was.

Before she knew it, Rapunzel had finished the book. She checked the clock. She had missed dinner. Rapunzel realized that her parents probably assumed that she wanted to be alone and she was grateful for that.

Rapunzel changed into her nightgown and closed the curtains on her four-poster. She started thinking up plans on how to make sure that Eugene survived, but soon, she found herself drifting into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! this update is a little later than expected, but it's here now! Happy Thanksgiving and thanks for reading! I do not own Tangled.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel's morning went the same that it did the day before. Except her conversation with Natalie was a little different.<p>

"S-so how did your conversation with Eugene go?" Rapunzel noticed that her stutter was almost gone and was proud of her.

"Excellent!" She answered. Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Hey, do you want to come visit him with me?"

Natalie put her hands up. "I-I don't want to intrude on your guys's time together."

Rapunzel waved away her concern. "It's fine! I'm sure Eugene would love to meet you!"

"Well, in th-that case, I'd love to go!

Rapunzel smiled. "Great! I'll meet you back here after breakfast."

"Okay! S-see you then!"

"Bye!" With that, Rapunzel left to meet her parents.

At breakfast, Rapunzel's parents kept shooting her worried glances. They couldn't understand why she was in such a good mood, considering the news she was given the day before. What they didn't know was Rapunzel's plan if things went south at the trial.

After she finished, Rapunzel excused herself to meet Natalie. Natalie wasn't there yet, so she wandered over to her bookshelves.

On her way, she tripped over an object on the floor. Rapunzel bent down and picked up the book she had tripped over. It was the one she had read last night._The Tales of Flynnigan Rider. _She decided to bring it with her to visit Eugene.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Natalie poked her head in. "A-are you ready?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The girls took off toward the cells. They met Dylan along the way and he joined them. No introductions were needed. Apparently, Dylan and Natalie already knew each other.

When they got closer to the cells, Rapunzel ran ahead of the others. She ran to Eugene's cell and groaned.

"Eugene!" she said. "Your already awake! I cant scare you today!"

Eugene chuckled at her annoyance while Rapunzel unlocked the cell door and ran inside. She sat down next to Eugene on the cot and kissed the criminal. Just then, Dylan burst into the room. When they saw the couple, Natalie quickly blushed and looked away while Dylan groaned. "Really? Again?"

Eugene pulled away and glared at Dylan. "You know, this is no picnic for me either!" He caught sight of Natalie. "Who's this?"

Rapunzel jumped up. "This is Natalie. Her official title is my personal servant, but I like to call her my friend."

Eugene stood up and offered his hand for Natalie to shake. Hesitantly, she took it. When they made eye contact, a look of shock crossed Eugene's face. He composed himself quick enough, though. "It's very nice to meet you, Natalie."

"L-likewise." she said.

Rapunzel smiled, but then her expression turned serious. "Now that introductions are out of the way, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Eugene asked.

Rapunzel took a deep breath. "A date has been set for your trial. It's tomorrow. I found out at lunch yesterday."

Dylan looked down, Eugene was staring blankly into space, and Natalie gasped and ran up to Rapunzel. "I-I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Rapunzel put up her hands. "It's okay! I have a plan!"

Dylan looked up. "What do you mean?"

Rapunzel told them her plan if Eugene was declared guilty. It seemed to cheer them up and their talk turned to a lighter topic.

"Eugene, I have something for you." Rapunzel said. "Close you eyes and hold out your hands."

Eugene did as requested. Rapunzel took out the book that she had brought. Dylan's eyes widened and Rapunzel put a finger to her lips, silently telling him not to ruin the surprise. She placed the book in Eugene's hands. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped. "_The Tales of Flynnigan Rider? _ Where did you find this?"

Rapunzel giggled at his reaction. "It was on the bookshelves in my room. I thought it might have sentimental value to you. Even though it's not the same copy."

Eugene looked it over. It had the same green binding and gold letters as the one in the orphanage. actually, this looked exactly like the one in the orphanage. It even had the same stain from where a 3 year old had spilled juice on it.

Dylan noticed this too. He went over and sat on the other side of Eugene and looked at the book as well. They exchanged glances. "It can't be..." Dylan started.

Eugene slowly opened the book to the inside front cover. In side were two signatures. Dylan and Eugene's. Eugene looked up. "Rapunzel, this is the copy from the orphanage."

She quickly looked it over. "Then what was it doing in my bedroom?"

Eugene shook his head. "I don't know, but this is extremely cool. Thanks, Blondie."

Rapunzel smiled. "Your welcome. It's the least I could do with you dying for me and all."

Eugene rolled her eyes and Natalie cocked her head in confusion. "He died for you?"

Rapunzel looked at her in surprise. "Natalie! You didn't stutter!"

Natalie smiled. "Yeah. I guess it's gone now! But, back to my question. He died for you?"

Rapunzel sighed and began to tell the story again for, hopefully, the last time.

* * *

><p>After the girls left, Dylan stuck around to talk to Eugene. "Alright, spill." he said.<p>

"What?" Eugene asked.

"I saw how you looked at Natalie when she first got here. Who is she?"

Eugene started to blabber like he does when he's nervous. "I-I didn't look at her funny... you must be seeing things... why would I look at her funny?...I mean, sh-she's just a maid and-"

"Eugene." Dylan cut him off. I know you. I can tell when you lie. Heck, you taught me to lie! so, spill."

Eugene sighed in defeat. "Okay, Okay. Natalie is my little sister."

Dylan stared at him blankly. "No. Really."

"I'm telling the truth! Natalie is my sister!"

"Yeah, right. I would believe it better if you said she was some past girlfriend that you ditched for Rapunzel."

"Hey! Iv'e never done that!"

"Mhm, yeah, okay. How many girls have come crying to me, claiming that you left them and broke their heart and-"

"Shut up! I'm telling the truth! I was always to busy running away to get a girlfriend!"

Dylan laughed. "I know!. I'm just kidding. It's really funny to see your face go all red like that. Anyway, how do you know she's your sister?"

"Her eyes. She was just a baby when we got separated, but eyes never change."

Dylan smiled. "Okay. When are you going to tell her?"

Eugene sighed. "I don't know. I can't just go up to her and say, 'Oh hey. I'm your long lost brother. Have a nice day!'"

"You'll find a right time. Anyway, I have to go. Dad will kill me if I'm late. Bye." Dylan turned and walked out of the room.

Eugene smiled after his friend and picked up _The Tales of Flynnigan_ Rider. Spending a little time in the past can't hurt, right?

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was painting her walls (again), when her mother knocked on her door. "Rapunzel?" she slowly walked in. she was holding an easel and paints. "Rapunzel, what on Earth are you doing?"<p>

Said girl turned around and smiled. "Hi, Mom! I'm just painting with my new set."

The Queen shrugged and said, "Well, would you like to come paint with me?"

"Sure!" Rapunzel grabbed some more supplies and turned to her mother. "I'm ready!"

To Rapunzel's surprise, the Queen walked deeper into her room and went over to the balcony. "What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, we're painting, aren't we? Your balcony has the best view." the Queen said as she walked onto the balcony.

Rapunzel realized that she had never been on the balcony yet. She eagerly followed her mother through the glass doors and caught her breath.

From her balcony, she could see all of Corona spread out below her. She could see the courtyard where she had danced, bur regretfully didn't get to dance with _him._ She could see where she had hid from the guards with Eugene. She could even still see the sun that she had drawn with chalk only a few days ago.

Wow. Everything has happened so fast. It's hard to believe that only a week ago, she had been stuck in her tower, waiting for another chance to ask Moth- _Gothel-_ when she could leave.

Rapunzel lifted her eyes to the horizon. She could see the bank by the forest where her heart had been broken. When she had thought Eugene had left her. she could see where she finally saw the light and lived her dream. She could see _everything._

"What do you think?" The Queen's voice brought Rapunzel back to the present.

"It's beautiful." she breathed.

The Queen smiled. "I'm glad you like it. What do you want to start painting?"

"The horizon." Rapunzel said.

"Okay. Well, let's get started."

Soon, Rapunzel was lost in her own world full of color and imagination. She managed to capture every leaf on every tree. She captured every golden ray of the sun perfectly. She lost herself in her work, not paying attention to anyone or anything around her.

So, she didn't notice when Pascal crawled up on her shoulder to inspect her work. Her mother came over and screamed. "What is that?!"

Rapunzel jumped. She turned to see her mother staring at her in horror. She frowned. "Is my painting not good?"

"No! It's wonderful! But, what's that on your shoulder?" The Queen asked frantically.

Rapunzel looked at her shoulder to see Pascal trying to blend in with her clothes. "Oh! This is my pet chameleon!"

"Your pet chameleon." The Queen repeated.

"Yeah! His name is Pascal! He's really friendly. See?" To prove her point, Pascal climbed off Rapunzel's shoulder and onto the Queen's.

She still seemed a little uneasy, but didn't kick him away like Gothel did. "Are you finished with you painting?"

Rapunzel examined her painting with a critical eye. "Yeah, I think so."

"Great, because it's time for dinner. You can leave your painting out here so it can dry,"

Rapunzel stood and followed her mother to the dining room. When they arrived, the King was already seated. "Dear, what is that on your shoulder?" he asked his wife.

The Queen had forgotten that Pascal was on her shoulder. "Goodness! I forgot he was there. This is Pascal. He is our daughters pet."

The King frowned. "Our daughter has a pet... frog?"

Rapunzel sighed in frustration and Pascal turned a shade of red. "Why does everybody say that?! He's a chameleon!"

The King put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Pascal turned back to his normal green and Rapunzel smiled. "It's okay. Eugene did the same thing."

The King and Queen looked at their daughter with wide eyes, expecting her to burst into tears like she did the last time he was mentioned. instead, the princess carried on with her dinner like she didn't have a care in the world. Even though that was far from the truth.

Deep down, Rapunzel was still extremely upset over the trial, but she knew that everything was going to be okay. Her plan was full-proof. Nothing could go wrong! She hoped.

for the rest of the dinner, Rapunzel was silent. Her parent's talked about kingdom stuff. Rapunzel didn't understand any of it.

* * *

><p>When she got back to her room, Rapunzel tried to sleep so she could be fully rested for tomorrow, but she couldn't. She missed him too much. After a brief thought, she slowly got out of bed, trying to be quiet. She winced as her feet hit the cold, stone floor.<p>

Rapunzel padded down the hall. As she got closer to the dungeons, she realized that she should have brought a cloak. It was freezing! She kept going anyway, desperate to see Eugene.

Rapunzel cracked open the door to the guards break room she has to pass through to get to the cells. She looked in to find them all asleep. Rapunzel smiled and slipped inside. She tiptoed across the room and slowly opened the door as little as possible to the cells. She squeezed inside and shut the door behind her.

She was met with the sight of Dylan and Eugene sitting in the cell, talking to one another. They hadn't noticed her yet.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and both men looked up in shock. "How come you get to see him and I don't?" she complained to Dylan.

Dylan smirked. "Actually, it's my turn to patrol the cells. I just took a stop at this one."

"Is that why all the guards are asleep?"

"What?" Dylan ran out of the cell and cracked open the door. He came back and laughed. "They usually don't do that! This is hilarious!"

Rapunzel and Eugene couldn't help but laugh along. Dylan just had one of those infectious laughs that makes everybody laugh with him.

Rapunzel and Dylan took a seat on either side of Eugene. The was an awkward silence that no one wanted to break. Rapunzel was twiddling her thumbs. Eugene scratched the back of his neck and looked pointedly at Dylan. Dylan tilted his head and mouthed, '_What?'_

Eugene glanced at Rapunzel, then back at Dylan. Ge got the hint. "Oh! You two want to be alone..." Eugene glared at him. "You know what, I'm just gonna leave now. You know, patrol the halls." He quickly walked out of the cell and turned a corner.

Eugene was about to say something to Rapunzel when Dylan poked his head around the corner. He mouthed, '_I'm watching you.'_ He pointed two fingers at his eyes then back at them. Eugene rolled his eyes and shooed him away. Dylan left for good this time.

Eugene noticed that Rapunzel wasn't her usual bubbly self. He took her hand. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." She muttered. "I'm just really worried about you."

Eugene's eyes softened. "Hey. Don't worry. You have a plan, remember?"

Rapunzel looked like she was about to cry. "But what if it doesn't work? I can't lose you again and-"

Eugene stopped her with a kiss. After a moment, Rapunzel relaxed and kissed back. she felt like she was pouring out all of her emotions. Al of her worry and sadness was gone in seconds. She felt something she had never felt before: Pure love, comfort, and safety.

Eugene pulled back and looked Rapunzel dead in the eye. "I love you."

Rapunzel smiled brighter than she had any day since the news of the trial. "I love you, too."

She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. Knowing she was safe in Eugene's arms, she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! This seems like an ending, but it's far from over! I do not own Tangled or Frozen.**

* * *

><p>Dylan ran into the cells to find the princess and Eugene snuggled up together, fast asleep.<p>

He ran up and shook Rapunzel on the shoulder. "Rapunzel!" She shifted a little bit, but other than that there was no response. "Rapunzel!" he yelled a little more forcefully.

She sat up quickly, waking up Eugene in the process. "Dylan? What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"You fell asleep in the cells. It's still really early, but people are starting to wake up. You need to leave!"

That woke her up. "I'm sorry, Eugene. I have to go."

"I know. I heard. Go. I'll see you tonight." he said.

Rapunzel smiled and pecked him on the cheek before running after Dylan.

They both ran silently down the hall to Rapunzel's room and hid whenever they saw guards. When they got there, Dylan opened the door and pushed Rapunzel inside. "Go lay down and pretend you are asleep."

"What about you?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'll think of something. Just go!"

Rapunzel did as she was told. She had just pulled the curtains on her four-poster when she heard voices. It was Dylan and her mother.

"Dylan? What are you doing here?" Rapunzel heard her mother say.

"I came to wake the princess, your highness." Dylan replied.

Rapunzel heard her mother sigh. "Dylan, I told you to take the day off. I can tell you have become close friends with Eugene and I know this must be hard on you."

"Thank you, your highness, but I feel it would be best if Rapunzel and I would be there for each other."

"Very well. Thank you for being there for my daughter. I'm sure it means a lot to her."

"Your welcome, your highness."

Rapunzel heard footsteps walking away from her room. She peeked through the curtains on her bed just as Dylan cracked open the door. "Coast is clear. I'll wait out here while you get dressed."

Rapunzel made sure that Dylan had closed her door completely, then went through her wardrobe to find the outfit that best suited her plan for today. Casual and comfortable enough to ride in, but fancy enough for people not to suspect anything. She found the right dress and headed to breakfast.

Dylan joined her on her way, even though Rapunzel had the path to the dining room memorized. Rapunzel didn't mind, though. In a way, they were comforting each other just by being there. It wasn't till they were outside the door when Dylan said something.

"Thank you."

Rapunzel was confused. "For what?"

"For not shutting me out when you learned my secret. I have only told Eugene and he's my only friend. Now at least I have you if..." he trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

Rapunzel placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled weakly. "I know. I will always be here for you, no matter the circumstances."

Dylan smiled and lead Rapunzel into the dining room.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Rapunzel still had an hour till the trial. She spent it reviewing her plan with Dylan and Natalie and making sure she had all the supplies she needed. Including making sure that Maximus was ready for a long ride.<p>

Finally, the time of the trial came around. Rapunzel's parents led her to the palace courtyard, where the trial would be taking place. Out in the open for everyone to see.

Once they took their seats, Rapunzel searched for their friends. She saw Dylan with the other guards. He saw Dylan with the other guards. He had a blank expression and was standing like he had a broom taped to his spine. He gave no indication that his best friend could be sentenced to death today.

Rapunzel scanned the crowd some more and saw Natalie biting her fingernails at the front of the huge crowd gathered to watch. So much for privacy. Natalie caught her eye and gave a small, reassuring smile.

Just then, Eugene was brought out and the trial began.

The judge cleared his throat. "Flynn Rider-"

"Um, actually, it's Eugene Fitzherbert." Eugene interrupted. The judge shot him a glare. "O-or Flynn. That's fine too. I-I'm just gonna be quiet now." He looked down.

The judge continued. "Well then, _Eugene Fitzherbert,_ as you say, has been brought before us for countless crimes." He held up a thick stack of paper. "Let's see, you stole food from a merchant when you were 16... money when you were 17... a horse when you were 18..." he kept going on and on till there seemed to be no end. "... and finally, you stole the Lost Princesses crown. Do you deny any of this?"

"No, but-"

"And do you understand the consequences for these actions?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then we have no choice bu to declare you-"

"WAIT!" Rapunzel shouted. Everyone gasped. All eyes were on her. Well, to late to turn back now. With shaky hands, she stood up. "Please, listen to me. Even if he did commit those crimes, he brought me back! That has to count for something!"

The judge sighed. "Be that as it may, stealing the crown is as bad as stealing you, yourself. it was a symbolic representation of you and stealing it was one of the highest of crimes. Returning you took care of the others, but not that one."

Rapunzel was running out of options until Plan B. "But he saved my life! Multiple times!"

"Well, even if that is true, we have no proof!"

Time to put Plan B into action. "I can get proof! Just give me an hour! Please!"

The judge looked at the King and Queen for answers. The King spoke up. "Rapunzel, I know how much Eugene means to you. I will give you one hour. If you are not back by then, he will be declared guilty. Understand?"

Rapunzel nodded and took off to the stables. She leaped onto Maximus and rode across the stone bridge to the forest.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Max, faster!" Rapunzel urged as the horse ran through the forest. they had been riding for ten minutes and there was still no sign of the tower. How did Eugene do this?<p>

Suddenly, Maximus stopped, almost throwing Rapunzel. "Max!" she exclaimed. "Why are you stopping? We only have an hour..." her voice faltered when she realized what he was doing. He had picked up a trail. Most likely Eugene's. Though it would have been several days old, Maximus has a nose like a bloodhound.

He took of again, faster this time. In five more minutes, they arrived at the tower. Rapunzel looked up at it, trying to figure out how to get inside, when she remembered Gothel's secret passage. She scrambled up the steps and entered the tower.

Rapunzel looked around and her eyes filled with tears. All of her things were still there. The walls were still painted, her bed was made, and her books were still on the shelf.

The basket of flowers that her hair had been braided with was still on her bed, though they were shriveled up. The glass shards from the mirror were covering the floor.

But the most haunting image was the brown hair strewn across the tower. Everywhere she turned, she could see her hair. It terrified her.

Rapunzel turned around and her hand flew to her mouth to stop a scream. There it was. The dagger that almost took her lovers life was lying inches from her. It, and the floor around it, was still stained with dried blood.

Rapunzel backed up quickly and tripped over her hair. She fell on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest. She sobbed, slightly rocking back and forth.

She didn't know how long she stayed there. All she was aware of was the pain that was building up inside her. When she closed her eyes, she could see him lying there, right across from where she was sitting. She could picture his lifeless body laying in her arms as she sang to him. She could hear Gothel's taunting laugh and harsh voice crushing her hopes and dreams.

All of this made her sob harder. She shut her eyes tight and clutched her head, trying to block out the voices and images. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. "STOP IT!" she yelled to no one.

Something cold touched her foot. Rapunzel looked down to see Pascal lying next to her, patting her foot comfortingly. She heard Maximus's concerned neigh at the base of the tower.

Rapunzel took deep breaths and managed to stop sobbing. The tears were still there and she was shaking slightly, but to a lesser extent. "Ican do this." she whispered.

Pascal scurried away and Rapunzel slowly stood up. She looked at the clock on the wall (Which surprisingly still worked) and froze. She had been at the tower for 30 minutes. She had 15 to get back to Eugene.

First, she had a job to do. She slowly knelt down and delicately picked up the dagger by the handle. She wrapped it in cloth and placed it in her satchel. (Actually, it was Eugene's, but he didn't have to know that). She also picked up a few glass shards and some of her hair.

Once she had gathered all the evidence she needed, Pascal jumped on her shoulder and she ran back down the stairs. Maximus whinnied anxiously when he saw her. In one fluid motion, she mounted Max and took off toward the castle.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, everyone was waiting anxiously for the princess to return. There was a hushed murmur going through the crowd.<p>

The judge sighed impatiently. He addressed the King. "Your Majesty, maybe we should commence with the trial-"

The King silenced him. "No. Rapunzel still has five minutes. I have faith in my daughter."

Eugene trusted Rapunzel completely, but he was still worried. He knew a trip to the tower would be hard on her, but her believed she could do it. However, that did not stop his leg from bouncing underneath the table.

Eugene looked at Dylan. His expression was as void as ever, but Eugene knew better. The tips of Dylan's gloves had frosted over and the look in his eye was one of intense concentration.

'_Come on, buddy.' _Eugene thought. '_Just hold on for a few more minutes.'_

Luckily, Dylan didn't have to wait long at all. Less than a minute after that thought, Rapunzel and Maximus (and Pascal) burst into the courtyard. Eugene saw Dylan give a sigh of relief and visibly relax. The frost disappeared from his gloves. Eugene smiled. He knew he could do it.

Natalie, on the other hand, was bouncing up and down nervously. When Eugene saw her, his expression softened. He had found is sister. That had been his goal ever since they were separated. Sure, it wasn't always his top priority, but he had never stopped searching crowds for a familiar face. Now, he could stop looking.

Rapunzel got down out of Maximus and held out a satchel. Eugene blinked. "Um, Blondie, isn't that mine?" then he realized he had spoken aloud and clamped his mouth shut.

Rapunzel took no notice and giggled. "Yes, it is yours, but it's the only bag I could find on such short notice."

Then she addressed the crowd. "People of Corona! I have decided to tell you the story of where I was for the past 18 years and how I escaped."

Rapunzel took a deep breath and began to tell the story for the umpteenth time. Eugene chimed in whatever she left out, but she pretty much covered it all. By the end of the story, everyone was hooked, and even a few of the women were in tears.

"So, there you have it." Rapunzel said. "The true story of what happened. Do you still declare him guilty?"

The judge crossed his arms. "That was a very moving story, but how do we know if it's real?" The King and Queen were about to say something, but Rapunzel held up her hand.

"No, your right. I thought you might say something like that. That is why I traveled to the tower-" there were many gasps from the crowd. "- and I brought back evidence."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a glass shard. "This is from the mirror that Gothel broke, right before she died."

The judge snorted. "Big deal! You could have gotten that from any mirror."

Rapunzel shrugged. "Fair enough." Then she took out the dagger. A lot of people gasped (again). Eugene flinched away from it and tenderly touched his side. even though Rapunzel had healed him, there was still a small scar.

The judge's eyes widened and he was stuttering to make an excuse. Rapunzel smiled sweetly at him and said, "Just in case that wasn't enough to persuade you..." she reached into the satchel and pulled out a long, brown lock of hair. It took her a full minute just to get it out of the bag.

"This is only some of what used to be my hair. This is more than enough proof for you, although I can take you to the tower if you'd like." Rapunzel looked at the dumbfounded judge, smiling brightly, because she knew that she had won.

You could almost see the gears turning in the judge's head, trying to find something, _anything,_ he could us against Eugene. Finally, he just gave up. He gave a strained smile. "In that case, all charges have been cleared." he turned to Eugene. "You are free to go." The crowd started to disperse.

Eugene smiled and held out his hands for the Captain to take off the handcuffs. He obliged, and Eugene ran to Rapunzel. He picked her up and spun her around. When her feet touched the ground again, he kissed her. Rapunzel looked into his eyes and saw how excited he was. He hadn't been free to roam the streets of Corona in, well, ever!

After a brief discussion with his father, Dylan ran over and joined their group hug. "That was so close!" he whispered.

Eugene chuckled. "The trial or the ice?"

"Both."

The three of them laughed and Eugene looked over to see Natalie positively beaming at them. Eugene held his hand out to her and she hesitantly took it. He pulled her in and all four of them had one big group hug. Boy, this felt familiar.

The four pulled back and laughed. Together, they walked down the street back to the castle. Eugene got a few looks from commoners as they walked by, but he didn't care. For now, everything was perfect.


	8. Chapter 7

**It's like, really late where I'm from, but I'm not tired, so you get another chapter. Yay! Okay, this could be considered the beginning of Part 2, if you want, since the trial is over. Read and enjoy! I do not own Tangled or Frozen.**

* * *

><p>So, on the days went. The King was kind enough to let Eugene use one of the spare rooms, taking extra care that it was three floors away from his daughter's, of course.<p>

Dylan's secret stayed hidden from everyone except Natalie, who they all agreed should know. Everything began to fall into a schedule. That was until, the party.

* * *

><p>"A party? I've never been to a party! What's it for?" Rapunzel was having trouble staying in her seat.<p>

The King chuckled at his daughter's excitement. "For you! We want to celebrate you coming home to us!"

"You're having a party for _me?_" Rapunzel asked incredulously.

The Queen frowned. "Of course, dear. Didn't you ever celebrate a birthday?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Gothel wasn't very big on special occasions. The most I got from her was paint. I would usually bake a pie for myself, though. And the floating lights. That was always the highlight of my year."

The Queen patted her daughters hand. "Well, we will make sure we celebrate every special occasion from now on! Now, about that party..."

They spent the next hour panning. Around 8 o' clock, the Queen sent Rapunzel to get ready for bed and to say goodnight to her friends. Of course, she made a beeline for Eugene's room. She knocked on the door to alert him of her presence, then walked inside. "Eugene! Guess what?!" she asked excitedly.

Eugene was facing the table by his bedside. He quickly put something in the drawer and turned to face her. He smiled. "Yes, Blondie?"

Rapunzel's excitement became replaced with curiosity. "What was that?"

Eugene's smile wavered. "Excuse me?"

"The thing you put in the drawer. What was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rapunzel could tell he was lying. He was rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Eugene..."

He put up his hands in surrender. "Okay! It was a surprise for you, since I didn't really get you a birthday gift, and-"

Rapunzel interrupted him. "Two things. One, you got me out of that tower and took me to see the lanterns. And you died for me! I think you've done plenty! Second, what is it?"

Eugene laughed. "I know, but I really think you're going to like this. At least, I hope you do. As for your second question, that part can stay a surprise. Anyway, what were you so excited about?"

Rapunzel's eyes lit up. "We're having a party! For me! Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, I can. Especially since it was my idea."

"The party was your idea?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well kind of. I told your parents that we never celebrated your birthday and it would be nice if we could have a small party." Eugene said sheepishly.

Rapunzel snorted. "Well, they didn't take all of your advice. Instead of small, they went big. I'm pretty sure the entire kingdom is invited." Eugene raised his eyebrows. "But, I'm sure that I will enjoy it all the same. Thank you!"

She enveloped him in a hug. They pulled apart and Eugene sighed. "I think you should go. Your dad would hang me for real this time if you stayed too long." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Rapunzel smiled. "I love you, too. I'll see you in the morning."

She left for her room. When she got there, she found that her bed was made, the shelves were dusted, and her floor was clean. She made a note to tell Natalie to stop cleaning so much and leave stuff for her. it was part of her daily routine, after all.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel woke to see that her room was still dark. She was used to seeing at least a little bit of sun filtering through her curtains. She checked the clock on the wall and it said 5:30. What in the world was she doing up this early? Then she remembered. The party! The party was today!<p>

Rapunzel jumped out of bed and threw on her favorite purple dress. She cracked open her door. The hallways were empty. Rapunzel went down to the kitchens and found the cook, Martha, hard at work.

Martha was a slightly plump woman, about as tall as Rapunzel. She was incredibly nice, but don't let that fool you. If she catches you stealing food from her kitchens, she won't hesitate to throw a frying pan at your head. Eugene knew from experience.

"Your highness! What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. I came down here to see if breakfast was ready."

"Well, it's not quite ready yet, your highness. if you take a seat in the dining room, i can bring it out to you in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Rapunzel stopped at the door. "And Martha? I't just Rapunzel." she said with a smile.

Rapunzel was halfway through her eggs when her parents joined her. Eugene may be able to stay at the castle, but the King had a strict rule about him eating with them. Something about he wasn't royalty. Rapunzel didn't see how that mattered, but, whatever.

They talked about the party for a while, until a guard came and told them everything was ready. Rapunzel went to find Natalie so they can round up the boys. She found her cleaning her room.

"Natalie! I told you not to clean!" Rapunzel cried.

Natalie smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry! I'm just used to it! I also don't want t get in trouble with your parents."

Rapunzel waved her hand. "Don't worry!" If my parents say something, I'll defend you! If they say something to you, just say you were obeying the orders of your princess."

Natalie laughed. "Okay! Where are the boys?"

"I don't know. Let's go find them!" Rapunzel led Natalie down the hall to Eugene's room.

"Hey Natalie? Can I ask you a question?" Rapunzel asked.

Natalie looked at her friend curiously. "Sure."

"How do you feel when you see me and Eugene together?"

Natalie's nose wrinkled. "Are you asking if I like him?"

"No! Definitely not!" Rapunzel said quickly. "I was just wondering if you ever though about finding someone of your own."

"Well, I'd like to someday, I just haven't thought about it a lot. Why?"

Rapunzel stared down at the floor. "No reason."

Natalie's eyes narrowed. "Wait. Are you trying to set me up with someone?"

Rapunzel's silence was answer enough. Natalie's eyes widened. "You are trying to set me up with someone! Who?!"

Rapunzel mumbled something under her breath that Natalie couldn't make out. She put a hand to her ear. "What was that?"

"We were trying to set you up with Dylan." Rapunzel mumbled.

"What?!" Natalie exclaimed. "First off, Dylan? Really? Second, who helped you? Was it Eugene?" Rapunzel slowly nodded while Natalie fumed silently.

Just then, Eugene and Dylan came around the corner. Eugene saw the look on Natalie's face and tried to hid behind Dylan. Natalie stormed over and grabbed Eugene by the ear. She turned to Dylan. He put his hands up. "Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it!"

Natalie smiled sweetly and released Eugene. He whimpered and ran behind Rapunzel. "No, Dylan. _You_ didn't do anything." she jabbed a finger at Rapunzel and Eugene. "They did!"

Dylan's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Those two were trying to set us up!"

Dylan's expression went from confusion to disgust. "Oh, no! I mean, I appreciate the thought, but Natalie? Really?"

Natalie raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I-I didn't mean... I"m sure that you would be a great choice for someone-" Natalie crossed her arms and Dylan was panicking. "But not me! I mean, we've known each other for so long, it would just be weird. Plus, it didn't work out the last time!"

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other. "The last time?"

"Yeah. Dylan's father set us up a few years ago. We agreed and went on the date, but it didn't work out, obviously." Natalie explained.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked.

"I kissed her and it was just too awkward. It was pretty obvious we were content with being just friends." Dylan said. He immediately regretted it when he got the warning look Eugene was sending his way. It quite plainly said, '_Stay away from my sister or else.'_

Dylan quickly nodded in understanding. Eugene's glare melted into a satisfied smirk. Rapunzel and Natalie, oblivious to the whole exchange, seemed to have made amends.

"Eugene and I are completely sorry for trying to set you guys up.

we promise to never interfere with your love lives again. Even if it means you are both going to die single and bitter." Rapunzel said.

Natalie laughed. "That's all I ask. Now, come on or were going to be late to the party!"

The four friends took off down the hallway, the girls a few paces ahead. After a few minutes of silence, Dylan spoke up. "I don't think I'm ever going to get married."

Eugene stopped abruptly and waved the girls to go on. "Why is that?"

"Well, it's not like I don't want to get married. I just don't think I'll ever have any luck with this." He glanced down the hall before letting a snowflake appear. "It would be too easy to hurt her and she may not like me once she discovers my power and-"

Eugene placed his hands on his friends shoulders. "Listen. I know, someday, you will find someone who accepts you for who you are. They won't care about your power, they will love you for you. And hey, who knows? Maybe you will find someone like you."

Dylan snorted. "Yeah, that will be the day. As far as I know, I'm the only one alive with this power."

"Exactly. As far as you know."

Dylan smiled. "Thanks, man. Speaking of marriage, do you have the ring?"

"Yeah. I'm really nervous. What am I going to stay? What if she says no?" Eugene started rambling off every detail that could go wrong and, quite frankly, Dylan found it hilarious.

"You'll be fine! I'm 99% positive she will say yes." Dylan laughed.

"99?! what about the other 1%?" Eugene looked more stressed than Dylan had ever seen him.

"For the last time, you will be fine." Dylan said firmly. "Now, come on! I can hear the music! The party is starting!" He dragged Eugene down the hall.

Little did they know, their conversation was not as private as they thought.

* * *

><p>Eugene and Dylan found the girls standing in the village, where Eugene and Rapunzel had danced. the music was playing and everyone was in a festive mood. The King came up to them and said, "Good! You're all here!" Then he made an announcement.<p>

"Citizens of Corona!... and Eugene." he began. "As you all know, our lost princess has been found! This party is for her 18th birthday and her coming back to us. Let the festivities begin!" The crowed cheered and Rapunzel blushed.

The party started out okay, but soon, things began to get awkward. Everyone kept coming by to shake Rapunzel's hand and speak with her. It was obvious she was uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting.

When Rapunzel finally caught a break, Eugene dragged her away from the crowd. "Thank you!" she said. "I don't think I could stand that much longer!"

Eugene smiled. "Your welcome." He stuck his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the ring. "Um, Rapunzel, there's something I've been meaning to ask-"

Suddenly, Rapunzel gasped. "The music! Can you hear it? It's the same song!" She grabbed Eugene's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Sure enough, it was the same song that they had danced to before they saw lights. Normally, Eugene would jump at the chance to dance with Rapunzel, but this was just horrible timing!

Things were pretty similar to the last time. Including the part where Eugene didn't end up with Rapunzel until the very end. The King probably bribed the villagers.

When the song ended, Rapunzel was like a little kid at a carnival. She dragged him everywhere, her excitement never diminishing. Eugene knew though, that he couldn't delay any longer.

"Rapunzel, I need to talk to you." he said.

Rapunzel didn't notice the sincerity in his voice. "Okay, but lets go over here first-"

"Rapunzel." Eugene turned her around so that he could look her in the eye. "Please."

Rapunzel saw the pleading look in his eyes and allowed herself to be led away from the throng of people. When they were in a secluded area, Rapunzel asked, "What's wrong?"

Eugene took a deep breath. "Marry me." He saw no reason to beat around the bush.

"Um, what?" Rapunzel asked, the question not sinking in.

Eugene took the ring out of his pocket. "Marry me, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel tilted her head. "Don't people usually get down on one knee?"

Eugene sighed. "You know I've never been one to follow the rules. But if it makes you happy..." he knelt down. "Rapunzel, people who know me know that I am not the type to settle down with anybody. I've never even thought about it before. But with you, it's different. i saw the light and i want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rapunzel. Please, marry me?"

Rapunzel's face broke into a grin when she finally realized what he was saying. She nodded so hard it made her dizzy. "Yes! Yes, Eugene, I will marry you!"

Eugene smiled widely and stood up. Rapunzel held out her hand and Eugene slid the ring on her finger. It was simple, but beautiful. "Eugene..." she said in wonder. "Where did you get it?"

"It was my mothers. Apparently, it's very valuable, and I could have used it to pay off debt, but it's the only thing I have left of her. I couldn't bear to part with it, but since I will be with you forever, I guess I'm not really losing it" Eugene said.

"Eugene..." Rapunzel said, not able to complete the thought. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you." she murmured.

Eugene kissed her hair. "I love you, too, Blondie."

Suddenly, Rapunzel pulled back. "Have you told my parents?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that." Eugene said sheepishly.

"Well, we need to tell them and I don't want to keep secrets. How about now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Okay. Let's go." Eugene grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the party.

As he led her through the crowd, Eugene wondered how the King and Queen would take it. The Queen would probably understand, but the King... he would be hard to convince.

Eugene spotted Dylan taking to a group of guards. When the couple passed, Dylan spotted the ring on Rapunzel's finger and gave Eugene a thumbs up. Eugene was able to salute before Rapunzel dragged him off again.

Finally, they spotted the King and Queen. They were talking to a short man with white hair that Eugene could tell from a mile away it was fake. They ran up to them. "Mother, I-"

"Rapunzel, I would like you to meet someone." The Queen interrupted. "this is the Duke of Weselton."

Eugene snorted. "The Duke of Weasel town?"

"Weselton!" The Duke snapped. He narrowed his eyes at Eugene. "The Duke of Weselton."

He turned to Rapunzel. "Your parents were just telling em of a very suitable trade partner. Arendelle, I believe? I shall have to look into that. Anyways, I must be going. Good day." He gave a bow (his hair fell forward and Eugene had to cover his mouth to stop a laugh), and then the Duke became lost int he crowd.

The Queen pursed her lips. "I've never really like him. He's a sneaky little fellow. Anyway, what did you want to tell us?" she asked Rapunzel.

"Oh, um, well..." she stuttered.

The Queen raised her eyebrows in a _go on _manner.

"Eugene proposed!" she blurted out. "And I said yes!"

The King froze, a glass of wine suspended halfway to his mouth. Several emotions flickered across his face. Confusion, shock, then anger. His face also went form pale to red to purple in record time. He slowly set down the glass. "Excuse me?" He asked quietly.

Just then, Dylan and Natalie came over. "Sorry, we just came to see if the King was okay? And to congratulate Rapunzel and Eugene on the engagement." Dylan spoke up. "Now I see that is probably a bad idea the way that he is glaring at Eugene."

"Yeah, why is that?" Natalie asked.

The King opened his mouth to say something, but the Queen put a hand on his arm. "Honey, I'll take care of this."

"Rapunzel, I'm happy for you. I really am. But this can't happen." she said gently.

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked. She probably sounded like an whiny kid, but she didn't care.

The Queen patted her daughter's shoulder. "Sweetheart, you're from a royal line. Eugene's not. You can't marry him. It's against the law."

Rapunzel took a step back. "But your the Queen! You can change the law!"

The Queen shook her head. "No. Not this one. I'm sorry."

"Well, you have to do something!" Rapunzel shouted.

Dylan intervened. "Come on, your highness, can't you see they love each other?"

"Be that as it may-" the king started.

"What does it matter if Eugene isn't of royal blood?" Natalie asked.

"It just does!" the King shouted.

Soon, they were all yelling at each other, while Eugene stood quietly to the side. He had his head down and seemed to be contemplating something. When he spoke, his voice was so quiet, the group could barely hear him. "I am of royal blood."

Everyone stopped and stared at him. "What did you say?" Rapunzel asked.

A little louder, he said, "I am of royal blood."

The Queen placed a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Dear, why don't you stop the party for tonight. We can resume tomorrow. We need to talk about this."

The King nodded slowly, and cleared his throat. "The party is over for tonight! Please retire to your houses and we will resume tomorrow."

Slowly, the crowd thinned, then it disappeared altogether. But the group didn't notice. they were already halfway to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, REALLY long chapter, but I wanted to squeeze everything in one chapter. You can see why. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for a late chapter! But i think that this one is very eventful, so it should make up for it. Also, I did not come up with Naldora, my friend did. If she is reading this, I gave you credit! Anyway, read and enjoy! I do not own Tangled or Frozen.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you are of royal blood?" the King asked.<p>

Eugene sighed. "I am the rightful heir to the kingdom on Naldora."

The Queen frowned. "You mean the kingdom across the sea? Didn't their King and Queen die not to long ago?"

Eugene nodded. "Yeah... those were my parents."

The Queen's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, Eugene, I'm so sorry!"

Eugene smiled sadly. "It's fine. anyway, after they died, my Aunt and Uncle became King and Queen. They didn't like me or my sister at all so-"

"Wait." Rapunzel said. "You have a sister?"

Eugene froze as her realized what he said. He gave a fleeting glance to Natalie. "Um... yeah. Moving on, they had a grudge against my sister and I for some reason, so they gave us up. My sister and I ended up in different orphanages. I never saw her again. That was until.."

Rapunzel was bouncing up and down. "Until when? Who is your sister?"

Dylan was struggling to hold in a laugh. "Yeah, Eugene. Who _is_ you sister?"

Eugene shot him a glare. "I can't get out of this one can I?"

Dylan grinned. "Nope. You messed up."

"A little help?"

"Your on your own, bud."

"Gee, thanks." Eugene turned to the others, who were waiting expectantly. "Natalie is my sister."

Under different circumstances, Eugene would have laughed at their expressions. Rapunzel and the King and Queen were staring at him, mouths hanging open. He could definitely tell the family resemblance.

Natalie, though, was just staring at the floor. He could tell she was trying to remember. "You weren't very old." he said. "You probably don't remember me."

Natalie shook her head. "No... I remember something. A voice..." she looked up at him. "You read to me. When we were little. Eugene... you are my brother!" She flung herself toward him to give him a hug.

Eugene sighed. "I missed you, Natalie."

When she pulled away, she tilted her head. "does this mean I'm of royal blood too?"

"Yeah." Eugene said. "But I wouldn't suggest going back to Naldora. Like I said, the King and Queen don't like us."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I never found out." Eugene said. The others seemed to have gotten over their initial shock.

The King cleared his throat. "Well then, Eugene. Your crimes have been cleared. You are of royal blood. You are fully eligible to marry my daughter."

Rapunzel looked up with a hopeful look in her eye and Eugene smirked. "So your saying...?" he asked.

"Your really going to make me say it, aren't you?" the King grumbled.

Eugene nodded happily. "Yep!"

The King sighed. "I give you permission to marry my daughter. You have my blessing."

Rapunzel gave an excited squeal and hugged her father. "Thank you so much!"

The King chuckled. "Your welcome! It's still early. The engagement ended the party at lunch time. You four go along and celebrate."

Natalie, Rapunzel, Dylan, and Eugene all but ran to the door. "Wait!." the King called. They all turned. "Just stay out of the tavern."

You could hear Eugene's whine about unfair Kings all the way down the corridor.

* * *

><p>The friends decided to celebrate in the dining room. When they told Martha the news, she promised to make Rapunzel's favorite food for dinner (hazelnut soup). Since that wasn't going to be ready for a while, the friends all sat around the table. Natalie was examining Rapunzel's ring.<p>

"It's beautiful." she breathed.

Rapunzel moved her hand so the diamond sparkled in the light. "I know. Apparently, it was your mother's. I hope you don't mind."

Natalie shook her head. "It's fine. You should have it."

There was a moment of silence before Rapunzel gasped. "Natalie! You and I are going to be sisters!" she exclaimed. they started talking sister stuff that sounded like gibberish to the boys.

Eugene groaned and put his head down. "Holiday's are gong to be awful." he mumbled.

Dylan heard him and laughed. They all talked for a while longer before the Captain burst into the room. "Dylan, I need to speak with you." he said.

Dylan looked at Eugene and shrugged. He stood up and followed his father.

When they were out of the room, Dylan asked, "What's this about?"

The Captain took a deep breath. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Dylan nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, so, I heard your conversation with Eugene." he said.

Dylan panicked, but quickly covered it up with a smirk. "You mean, I don't have a girlfriend? I don't see how that's such a big deal-"

"Dylan. Take your gloves off." the Captain stated.

Any trace of humor left Dylan's face immediately. "No."

"Why not?"

"I can't"

The Captain reached out and snatched the gloves from Dylan's hands. "I think you can."

Dylan reached out, but pulled his hands out and crossed his arms. "Give me back my gloves." he said, his voice shaky.

"Why should I? you wear these all the time, they probably need a wash." The Captain was trying to get him the tell the truth.

"No, I need my gloves! Give them back!" Dylan shouted. He started to panic, and for him, that was REALLY not good. He clenched his fists to keep away the ice.

At that moment, his friends ran into the corridor. "We heard yelling." Natalie said.

Eugene saw the expression and saw the expression on Dylan's face. "What are you doing to him?! Knock it off!"

"Eugene, stay out of this." Dylan said through gritted teeth. It started to snow.

The Captain smirked. "So you do have powers."

Eugene snarled. "Shut up! Can't you see that you are causing this?"

The Captain glared at him. "I don't have to listen to you. Your crimes may have been cleared, but you are still a filthy, petty little thief!"

It started snowing harder, but no one noticed. Finally, Dylan couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!" A blast of ice shot out of his hand. It landed right in front of the Captain, putting a frozen wall between them.

Dylan stared down at his hands, horrified. He looked up and his friends could see the fear in his eyes. With one last look at the wall, he ran off down the corridor. When he was out of sight, the wall collapsed, revealing the Captain, frozen in shock (not literally).

"I-I should go after him." he said.

He took a step forward, but Eugene blocked his way. "You've done enough!" he growled. He turned to Rapunzel and Natalie. "Make sure the Captain of Idiocy over here doesn't say anything. Also, try to clean up these ice shards. I'll go find Dylan."

"Eugene?" Natalie said. "Try his room. It's where he goes when he's upset."

Eugene nodded and picked his way through the shards, hoping he remembered the way to Dylan's room.

* * *

><p>"Dylan?" Eugene knocked softly on the door. "Dylan, it's me, Eugene. Open up." There was no answer. Eugene was contemplating picking the lock when there was a soft <em>click<em>.

"It's open" Dylan said.

Eugene opened the door and stopped at the sight before him. Dylan was curled up in a fetal position, a blanket wrapped around him. He was rocking slightly back and forth and his head was between his knees. "Dylan?" Eugene said quietly.

Dylan looked up and Eugene almost broke down. His eyes were red and puffy, tear streaks on his face. He looked like the scared little kid that Eugene had first met. The kid who was terrified of himself and what he could do. "Dylan..." He took a step forward.

"I wouldn't, if I were you." Dylan said. His voice was quiet and raspy. "In case you haven't noticed, it's snowing. I don't want to hurt you."

In fact, it was snowing, but Eugene didn't care. He was focused solely on Dylan and making him feel better like he did at the orphanage. Although this time, Eugene didn't think a bedtime story would cut it. He sat next to him anyway.

Eugene noticed that Dylan moved away from him a little bit, but he brushed it off. "Dylan? Are you okay?" Eugene mentally slapped himself. Of course he wasn't okay! He wouldn't be here if he was!

"Sorry." he said. "I'm not very good at-"

"It's alright." Dylan said. "I get it. I'm just mad at myself."

"Why are you mad at yourself? You didn't do anything wrong! If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at the Captain! He was the one who provoked you!" Eugene exclaimed.

Dylan sighed. "I know, but I'm the one who froze everything! I've spent years practicing to hold it in and I've always succeeded! When the guards taunted me because I was always so young, I didn't react! And now... I feel like I've failed. I thought that I was getting better, but, I guess not. I-I am a monster." When he finished his rant, he put his head back down, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

Eugene didn't know what to do, so he placed his hand on Dylan's back, rubbing circles like he did when they were younger and Dylan had to calm down. It seemed to help a little. I mean, the ice covering covering the walls started to disappear, but it was still snowing.

"Dylan." he began. "I've known you for a long time and one thing is certain, you are _not _a monster. I was with you when you were discovering all you could do. One thing that I have learned about you is that you are strong. You will find a way to beat this."

Dylan looked up again. "You mean you want me to get rid of it? To change who I am?" He sounded angry. Ice started creeping back up the halls.

Eugene shook his head. "No! Of course not! Just find a way to control it." After a pause, he said, "What causes it? Like, what makes you lose control?"

Dylan tilted his head. "I guess my emotions. I thought you knew that."

"I know that, but what emotion is the strongest?" Eugene asked.

Dylan thought for a moment before he said, "Fear. And anger. But mostly fear."

Eugene nodded slowly. "Okay. Now think of the opposite of those. Let's see there's happiness, fun, love... LOVE!" he shouted the last word, causing Dylan to jump and cover his ears.

"Hey! You don't have to shout! what does love have to do with anything?"

"Love is the opposite of fear and anger. As long as you have love, you will always have the upper hand!" Eugene looked extremely proud of himself for figuring that out.

Dylan sat up with an excited look on his face. "Do you think it will work?"

Eugene laughed. "I think it's working now."

Dylan looked around and gasped. the ice on the walls had disappeared completely, but... "It's still snowing." he said.

"Focus. Focus on love and it should go away." Eugene urged.

Dylan closed his eyes and concentrated. He raised his hand and held his palm out. The snow stopped abruptly, leaving a cold blanket covering the floor. Dylan made a fist and the snow on the floor disappeared. There was nothing left. Not even a chill. He opened his eyes to see Eugene beaming at him. "I did it!" he exclaimed.

Eugene laughed. "I told you that you could!"

He hugged Eugene (In a very manly way) and said, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome. Anything to help a friend." Eugene said. "Do you feel okay enough to go join the others and beat the crap out of the Captain?"

Dylan laughed. "Yeah! Let's go."


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi! Updates are going to come a bit later because I am starting to catch up to where I am presently writing. Thank you so much to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited (spell check) this story! Enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen.**

* * *

><p>The guys spent the next half hour looking for the girls... and the Captain. They searched and searched, but they couldn't find them anywhere. They reluctantly wandered down to dungeons. Reluctantly, because Eugene avoids that place as much as possible. It was worth it though. They were met with the joyful sight of the Captain tied to a chair, passed out. He had a hoof-print on the side of his face.<p>

The girls were standing to the side, Rapunzel wielding her frying pan. Natalie had Pascal (who was an angry shade of red) perched on her shoulder. When they saw Eugene and Dylan, they ran up.

"Dylan!" Rapunzel yelled. She ran over and enveloped him in a hug. "Are you okay? What happened? Do you-"

"I'm fine!" Dylan said. He pointed to the Captain. "What happened to him?"

Natalie laughed dryly. "Oh, him? After we cleaned up the ice shards we took him to the stables, originally going to tie him up there. Maximus saw him and gave him a nice kick one we explained what was going on. That would explain the hoof-print on the side of his face."

Rapunzel took it from there. "Then we came to the dungeons and tied him to a chair. Which would have been a lot easier if I still had my hair, Eugene Fitzherbert. Anyway, he kept complaining so I used my frying pan. That's when you showed up."

Dylan whistled. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

They laughed. Eugene looked at the Captain and said, "I think we should wake him up."

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, but how? He's out cold."

A mischievous grin spread across Eugene's face. The kind that had people keeping a hold on their money and purses. "I know ho to wake him up. Pascal?"

The chameleon gave an excited squeak and ran over to climb on the Captain's shoulder. Eugene was grinning like a madman. Natalie leaned over. "Why are you so happy about this?" she asked.

"Finally, someone is getting this treatment and it isn't me!" he exclaimed.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes at his childlike ways and turned to Pascal. With a curt nod from her, he stuck his tongue in the Captain's ear. The Captain woke with a start and Pascal fell off his shoulder.

He spotted Eugene and gave a growl. He struggled against his bonds. "Rider! What am I doing here? You know that this is punishable by-"

Rapunzel gave a small laugh. "I would stop struggling if I were you. There's no point. As for that sentence you were about to say? this is a punishable crime, but not when the princess orders it. Also, when will you people learn, it's not Rider, you jerk!" She pulled back her fist as if to punch him, but Eugene intervened.

"Whoa, there!" He spun her around to face him. "Calm down, Blondie. You've done your part. I'll take care of this."

She smiled sweetly and stepped aside, leaving the way to the Captain wide open. Eugene took a step forward and cracked his knuckles. H wasn't planning on hurting him, just to threaten him, but keeping up the image was just so fun!

Eugene kneeled down so that he was face to face with the Captain. He looked him straight in the eye. "Why?"

The Captain blinked. "What?"

"Why did you do it?" Eugene asked. "What made you so stupid to think that provoking your son, _your son, _was okay? Especially with his powers." His voice was dangerously quiet.

"I needed to get proof!" The Captain exclaimed.

"You had proof! It was snowing! Was that not enough?! Why didn't you stop?!" Eugene yelled.

"I wasn't provoking him, I was provoking you!" The Captain yelled back.

Dylan entered the conversation at this point, kneeling down next to Eugene. "Listen, _Father._" He snarled. "You may not be saying things about me, but when you say stuff about my friends, you will get the same reaction as if you were saying it to me. You can be sure that I will stand up for my friends and protect them, no matter the cost. You obviously wouldn't understand that."

The Captain opened his mouth to say something, but Dylan kept going. "You wanted proof of my powers? You have it. Now leave us alone!" He and Eugene stood up and they walked to the door. Natalie went to cut the Captain loose, but Dylan stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Dylan smiled evilly. He held out his hand and created a snowball. He caught Eugene's eye and winked, then threw it at the Captain's face. It struck home and the others laughed.

Now that Dylan was satisfied, Natalie cut the ropes. The captain sat there, shocked. Then he wiped the snow from his face and put his head down. "I'm sorry." he whispered. But it wasn't heard. The group had already left.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they got to Rapunzel's room when what they just did settled in. they all sat on the bed in silence.<p>

"We just attacked my father." Dylan said.

"Who is the Captain of the Guard." Natalie chimed in.

"Who is also best friends with my parents!" Rapunzel cried.

All three of them started talking at once, freaking out about what might happen.

"Guys!" Eugene shouted. They all stopped and looked at him. "We didn't attack him, we just threatened him. Maximus was the one who hurt him."

Rapunzel gasped. "Maximus! He won't be put down, will he? He's such a good horse!"

Dylan shook his head. "Maximus is too valuable to the kingdom. He's solved a lot of cases that even the guards couldn't figure out. Max will be fine."

Rapunzel nodded, then gasped again. "Me! I hit him with a frying pan! What will happen to me?!"

Dylan shook his head again. "You will definitely be fine. they just got you back, they have no intention of loosing you again."

Eugene nodded. "Plus, I know from experience that a few blows to the head will not do permanent damage."

Rapunzel sighed and placed her head on Eugene's shoulder. "As scary as it is to think of what might happen," she said. "That felt good!"

They all agreed. Natalie turned to Dylan. "Nice touch with the snowball, by the way."

Dylan grinned. "He wanted proof of my powers. I gave it to him."

The friends laughed. For what felt like hours, they just sat there and talked. They caught Rapunzel up on the ways of the kingdom. Dylan told stories of the orphanage, about what happened after Eugene ran away. It felt nice just to chat and not worry about the day that they have had.

When it was time for dinner, the four of them got up and headed to the dining room. Natalie, Dylan, and Eugene had permission to eat with them. the King and Queen were already seated and looking through a stack of papers.

Rapunzel took her seat and gestured to the papers. "What are those?"

Not looking up, the Queen said, "We are trying to decide who will attend your wedding."

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at each other.

"Isn't it a little early?" Rapunzel asked.

"No." said the Queen.

"Um, okay, but isn't that our job?" Eugene asked.

The King looked up. "No."

"Oh."

Rapunzel voiced what they were thinking. "Well, there were a few people we wanted to invite."

The King raised his eyebrows. "Really? Like who?"

"Well, um, it's not much. Just a few people that we met when Eugene rescued me." Rapunzel said. "We met them at the Snuggly Duckling."

The King stared at her. "_The Snuggly Duckling? _You know that place is full of thugs and drunks, right?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "Not all of them! Some of them are actually really sweet and nice! Please, Daddy?" She used her 'daddy's little princess' look. She had discovered that the look almost always wins.

The King sighed. "Fine. You can invite them."

"Yes! Thank you!" She ran up and hugged her father. Once she sat back down, she asked, "Whom else are you inviting?"

"Well, several of your mother and I's close friends, maybe a few trade partners, and... Oh! Your cousins." the King said.

Rapunzel stopped eating to look at him. "I have cousins?"

"Oh, yes!" the Queen said. "They're my sister's kids."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes. She is the Queen of Arendelle. She has two kids. I believe that Elsa is the eldest. Anna is about your age, Rapunzel. Maybe a little younger." The Queen said. "Oh! I just had an idea!" she turned to the King. "Dear, I haven't seen my sister for so long. We should invite the over before the wedding!"

"That should work." The King said. "Should we invite the children?"

The Queen shook her head. "No. I want some time with my sister."

"Very well. I shall send her invitation with a separate note. Let's say, they could come three weeks before the wedding? Then the kids could come a week before." The King asked.

The Queen nodded. "That should be fine. Speaking of dates." she turned to Rapunzel and Eugene. "Have you thought of a date for the wedding?"

"I don't know, but I want it to be soon." Rapunzel said. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, dear." the Queens said. "how about, two months? Or is that too soon for you?"

Rapunzel looked at Eugene and they seemed to have a silent conversation. "Two months is perfect." Rapunzel answered.

The Queen smiled. "Alright. Well, your father and I will send out the invitations. Now-"

the King cut in. "Dear, I think that's enough wedding talk for one day."

Eugene nodded heartily, before Rapunzel smacked him in the chest.

The Queen pursed her lips. "Yes, I suppose. Anyway, what have you been up to?"

The four in question looked at each other and grinned. "Nothing important. We just visited Maximus, then we got lost on the way back and ended up in the dungeons. Finally, we made our way back to Rapunzel's room where we talked for a while."

It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't telling the whole truth. Natalie and Rapunzel looked at him like he was from another planet. Dylan was used to his quick thinking, so it didn't bother him as much. The girls got over their shock and nodded.

"Well then, I guess you four have had a very eventful day!" the Queen said.

"You have no idea." they muttered.


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I was really busy and then I was sick and yeah. Since it's Christmas break, I should have more free time to post... hopefully. Thank you for being patient and reading this story. Also, thank you to the readers who reviewed! **

**To clear up some confusion, this takes place after the events of Tangled, but before the events of Frozen. 3 years before to be exact. *hint hint* Okay, I'm done now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen.**

* * *

><p>The party continued the next day... and the day after that... and the day after that... until there seemed to be no end. Finally, when one of the partygoers who had a little bit too much to drink almost set himself and the booths around him on fire trying to light a lantern, the King called it to an end. I'm not saying it was Eugene, but it was Eugene.<p>

One day, about 3 weeks after the party, the four friends walked into the dining room to see the King and Queen talking excitedly.

"Rapunzel!" the King said. "We got all the answers from the guests. They are all coming. and your Aunt and Uncle are coming a week earlier than planned. So," he turned to Eugene. "You have one week to become more, um, royal-like before they get here."

Eugene raised his eyebrows. "Royal-like?"

"Yes. To become more like a prince and less like, well, you."

"Prince?"

The King sighed. "You are marrying my daughter, who is the princess. You are about to become a prince. So start acting like one."

Eugene's eyes went wide and he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to become a prince."

Rapunzel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eugene?"

Eugene shook his head. "I'm fine. I mean, I was a prince before, but now I'm old enough to have responsibilities. Alright, how am I going to become more princey?"

"Princey?"

"Not the point."

"I can't believe I'm letting you marry my daughter." The King mumbled. "Anyway, I have been generous enough to hire you a tutor."

"A tutor?" Eugene asked. "Who?"

"The Captain."

Eugene and Dylan almost spat water. "What?!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"the Captain will be training you on how to be a prince. Your first session is in an hour. Good luck." With that, he and the Queen left, both having to prepare for guests.

Eugene sat there, frozen. "I'm going to be trained how to be civil by the Captain. That's not going to work! We don't like each other! I can;t be civil to him!"

Rapunzel patted his back reassuringly. "It'll be okay. Its only for a week!"

Dylan shuttered. "Better you than me. We still haven't spoken since... you know."

"Yeah." Eugene said. "It's still going to be awkward."

"Well, duh." Natalie said. "It would be awkward for any of us."

They all nodded. After a while, they all went their separate ways. Dylan had patrol. Natalie had to help clean the guest rooms. Eugene went to prepare himself for an hour with the Captain. Rapunzel followed after her parents. she wanted to find out more about this mysterious family from Arendelle.

She knocked on the door to her parents study. "Mom? Dad?"

"Come in!" her Father called.

Rapunzel walked in and sat across from her parents. Her Father was writing a letter, and her Mother was reading a book. "what did you want, sweetie?" the Queen asked.

"Well, since they are coming soon, I was wondering if you could tell me about our family from Arendelle."

The Queen put down her book. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What are my cousins like?"

"Well, Anna, the one a few years younger than you, is a very sweet girl. She's open, and optimistic, and she has a LOT of energy. You two will get along just fine. Elsa, on the other hand, is a very interesting case. She's about 4 years younger than Dylan. There was an accident many years ago and she closed herself off."

Rapunzel leaned forward. "What happened?"

The King and Queen exchanged looks. "Sweetie, not very many people know what happened. Actually, the only people that do know, are my sister, her husband, myself, and your father."

"What about Anna?" Rapunzel asked.

The Queen shook her head. "Anna was involved in the accident. Her parents had to wipe her memory to protect her. Anyway, since Elsa is coming soon, I feel that it is only fair that you know."

"Know what?"

"Rapunzel, what I'm about to tell you, no one can know. You can't tell anyone unless they figure it out themselves. Understand?"

Rapunzel nodded.

The Queen took a deep breath. "Elsa has powers. She was born with them."

"What kind of powers?"

"Snow. Ice. Cold. Anything to do with that sort of thing."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. Ice powers? Just like Dylan! He's not the only one! Rapunzel saw her mother looking at her expectantly. She remembered to speak. "And I can't tell anyone?"

"No one. Though, I wouldn't be against telling your friend Dylan." the Queen said with a wink.

Rapunzel's heart skipped a beat. "Why Dylan?" she asked, trying to cover up her panic.

The Queen laughed. "Once you know someone with powers, it doesn't take much to recognize another. I've known for a while, but decided to give him his privacy."

Rapunzel nodded slowly. Her mother was much more observant than she gave her credit for. "Alright. Well, I'll be going know. Thank you for telling me about Elsa."

Rapunzel left the room in a daze, wondering what else her parents knew about. Not that she had anything to hide, but it's still creepy.

she spotted the clock on the wall and saw that she still had 45 minutes till Eugene's lesson. If she could find him, Rapunzel had some wedding ideas she wanted to go over.

Rapunzel tried to pinpoint the exact location of where she was and how to get to Eugene's room from there. She had studied countless maps of the castle, but it's hard to remember everything. After wondering around what felt like a million hallways, Rapunzel finally admitted she was lost.

"Hello?" she called out. "Can anyone help me?"

There was no answer. "Hello?!" she called again.

"Rapunzel?" Said girl turned around. Dylan was walking toward her with a look of concern on his face. "Rapunzel, what's wrong?"

Rapunzel sighed in relief. "Dylan! thank goodness your here! I was trying to find my way to Eugene's room, but I got lost. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, of course, but I thought you knew e way to Eugene's room." Dylan said.

"I do, but I was coming back from my parents study. I was asking them about my cousins."

"Oh yeah! what did you find out?"'

Rapunzel glanced at a maid who just rushed by. "Um... walk with me." She grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled him down the hall.

"I thought you didn't know where you were going!" Dylan yelped.

"I don't! But no one can know what I'm about to tell you!" Rapunzel found an empty room, dragged him inside, and shut the door.

"Rapunzel, what's going on?! You're starting to creep me out!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Dylan, you know your powers, right?" Rapunzel asked.

Dylan nodded slowly. "Duh. They're my powers after all."

"Right! Yeah, I know that, but... have you ever wondered if there was someone out there like you?"

Dylan nodded. "All the time. But what does that have to do with your family?"

Rapunzel looked at him pointedly. Dylan's eyes widened. "You mean... someone in your family...?"

Rapunzel nodded and Dylan started jumping around like a little kid on Christmas. "Who is it?! Who is it?! Rapunzel tell me, please!" It started to snow lightly. No wind or biting cold, just a light, beautiful snowfall.

"Dylan! Dylan, calm down and I'll tell you!" Rapunzel laughed.

Dylan stopped jumping and looked around. "Oops. Sorry! I'm just really excited! I've never met someone like me before!" It stopped snowing.

Rapunzel laughed. "It's okay! I get it. Anyway, it's my cousin, Elsa. Apparently there was an accident involving her powers when she was younger and she shut herself out from the world."

Dylan looked down. "I know how she feels. I've had some close calls and wanted to hide from everyone. You were there for one of them."

Rapunzel put her hand on his shoulder. "At least you can sympathize with each other when she gets here. You can help her learn to control it!"

"I don't know much. You just witnessed that, but I can try to help her." Dylan said.

"Thanks Dylan. I'm sure you two will be best friends! Now, how do I get to Eugene's room?"

Dylan laughed. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>When the duo got to Eugene's room, they opened the door to see Eugene's pacing and talking to himself. "Me and the Captain being civil...? Like that's gonna happen... why him?..."<p>

Rapunzel giggled and gave Eugene a hug from behind. "You'll do fine! It's just for an hour!"

"Yeah! And if he gives you any trouble, we can set Max on him." Dylan chimed in.

Eugene laughed. He turned out of Rapunzel's embrace. "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime. Alright, I have to go back to work." Dylan said. "See ya."

"Thanks for being my guide, Dylan!" Rapunzel said.

"No problem!" Dylan called on his way out.

After he left, Eugene frowned. "I thought I was your guide."

Rapunzel smiled. "Dylan is the guide to anything royal-wise. Your the guide to the outside world."

Eugene's frown deepened. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Let's just say, I would pick you over him any day."

Eugene smiled. "Is that so?"

"Mhm."

Unintentionally, they had been moving closer to each other with every sentence. By now, they were only a few inches apart. They gazed into each others eyes for what felt like forever. Both only saw love for the other. Eugene leaned forward slightly and pressed his lips to Rapunzel's.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Eugene placed his arms around her waist. He couldn't remember the last time they had been alone together. Oh, yeah. Dylan ruined the moment. Too soon, Rapunzel pulled back.

"You have a lesson with the Captain in 5 minutes." she said.

Eugene started to say something before Rapunzel put a finger to his lips. "And, no, you can't skip it. You have to get on my parent's good side, and this is the way to do it."

Eugene sighed. "Fine."

She kissed his cheek. "good boy. Now go."

He left for his lesson and Rapunzel went to her room. She wanted to find a new book to read since she had finished the last one so quickly. She began scanning the shelves and found the right one. She settled into one of the armchairs and began to read.


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow, a lot going on in this chapter. Anyway, this is a few days late, but MERRY CHRISTMAS! Read and Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter is darker than the others toward the end. And a tiny bit gruesome, because we learn about Eugene and Natalie's parents and how they died. It starts after the first line break, so you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen! **

* * *

><p>Eugene made his way to the ballroom where he would be practicing with the Captain. He was sure it was going to be torture considering what happened with Dylan.<p>

When he arrived at the room, he saw that the Captain wasn't there yet, but there was a row of chairs set out. Not wanting to stand there the entire time, he sat down in one of them. Just then, the Captain jumped out from behind a table at the far corner of the room. "HA!"

Eugene jumped, but managed not to fall out of his seat. "What the heck?! What are you doing?"

"Observing how you naturally act. Now I know we have a looong way to go." the Captain said.

"I just sat down!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Exactly. Your posture is terrible and you need to get rid of that blank expression on your face." the Captain instructed. "Now sit up and act like your having a pleasant time, so you can learn how to properly act."

Eugene glared at him. "I know how, I just choose not to."

"How do you know how to act like royalty?" the Captain asked.

"I was royalty for 9 years before I was disowned. I have learned all that I need to know." Eugene explained.

"Oh, yeah? Show me."

Eugene shrugged and sat up straight to where his back wasn't even touching the chair. He widened his eyes a little bit and made the corners of his mouth twitch up to make it look like he was actually enjoying himself.

The Captain had to admit, he was a little impressed. But he would never show it, of course. "Fine. Now how do you talk when addressing royalty?"

Eugene took a deep breath. "Hello, your Majesties. It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Your sister has told me so many splendid things! Now, if you excuse me, I must be going."

The Captain stared at him. "How do you know this?"

Eugene smiled. "Like I said, my parents taught me."

"Your parents?"

"Oh, right! You never heard! I'm the rightful heir to the throne of Naldora."

The Captain's mouth dropped open. "Naldora? I-I'm originally from there."

Eugene laughed. "Do you know what this means? I'm officially able to tell you what to do and you have to listen! Oh, this is gonna be good! I could tell you to stop these stupid lessons."

"But you won't." the Captain said.

"How do you know?" Eugene asked.

"Because this was ordered by the King. You if ever went back, you would only be a prince and you don't have authority over a King. Two, even if you somehow could become King, you don't want to get on Rapunzel's fathers bad side." the Captain explained.

Eugene glared at him (again). "Fine. But I still have power over you. So I would watch what you say."

The Captain rolled his eyes. "Alright. Continuing with the lesson. What do you not know about being a prince?"

"Um, what do I talk about? Cause that last time I talked to royalty, I was 10. I don't think them talking about how handsome and grown up I'm getting would cut it."

The Captain shook his head. "No, it would not. When it comes to royalty in a higher rank as you, never start a conversation. Ever. Let them start it and you will answer their questions. Trust me, things will be a lot easier if you do."

"Okay then. Anything else?" Eugene asked.

"Well, I had more planned for today, but since you seem to know it all, I guess you can leave. We'll continue tomorrow."

Eugene didn't argue. He ran out of that room as fast as he could. He didn't stop there though. He kept going, all the way to Rapunzel's room.

"Rapunzel!" he called as he burst through the door. She was reading a book in the armchair.

She jumped. "Eugene! Don't scare me like that! What do you want?"

He smiled. "Sorry. But you have to go find Dylan and Natalie with me! I have to tell you guys something!"

"Okay! What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'll tell you with the others! Come on!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. After a few minutes of searching, they found Dylan and Natalie.

"What do you want?" Natalie asked. "I was busy!"

"I know! I'm sorry, but you will forget all about that when you hear this." He took a deep breath. "The Captain is from Naldora."

The three stared at him blankly. "You pulled me away from training for this?" Dylan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of a really good book!" Rapunzel added.

Eugene frowned. "But don't you get it? He's from Naldora! I'm technically the prince! I can officially tell him to do stuff, and he has to do it!"

Natalie shook her head. "Good luck with that." She patted her brother on the shoulder and walked off.

Eugene's shoulders slumped. "How is she not excited? She's the princess of Naldora, she can do that too!"

Rapunzel shrugged. "Maybe she doesn't feel like she has that power. Even though you told her of her true heritage, she still feels like a maid and doesn't want to be treated any differently. I know that's how I felt.

"I never thought about that. What about you, Dylan?" Eugene asked.

"Well, as awesome as that is, it's not breaking news. Although it is pretty cool to know that if the Captain bothers me again, you can threaten him properly." Dylan said.

"Hey, I did a great job threatening him last time!" Eugene defended.

"Okay, whatever helps you sleep at night." Dylan threw a wink at Rapunzel before walking off, leaving Eugene staring after him.

"I did good, didn't I?" he asked Rapunzel.

She patted his back. "Yes, sweetie, of course. You did wonderful defending your friend. Now, if you don't mind, i'm going back to my book. Is that okay?"

Eugene nodded. "Yeah, of course. You don't have to ask for my permission."

"'Kay. See you later." She pecked him on the cheek and went back to her room.

* * *

><p>That night, Eugene was lying his bed, trying to sleep. It was very late, but he just couldn't drift off. He was strangely alert, even for him. He shifted to his side and closed his eyes.<p>

Suddenly, there was a crash, and Eugene jumped up, frying pan in hand. (He always slept with one near him nowadays.) He tiptoed to the door and cracked it open. He heard voices.

Eugene crept down the hall. When the voices got louder, he stopped. They were just around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" a male voice slurred. Eugene realized that it must be a guard, but it sounded like he had been drinking. Guards weren't supposed to drink on duty. Maybe he was off...?

"Nothing, sir, I was just finishing up some laundry." A female voice answered.

Eugene realized that it was Natalie speaking. He was immediately wide awake, willing to do anything to protect his sister if need be.

"Why is a princess doing laundry?" the guard said.

"I'm not a princess here, sir. I'm still just a maid." Natalie answered.

"But your a princess somewhere." he said. "I'll bet someone is missing you something terrible."

"No, I don't think so. I have no intention of going back."

Eugene heard the guard sneer. Then he heard a different voice say, "But I'm sure that someone would pay big money to get you back."

Eugene tensed. There was a shuffle and Natalie shrieked. "P-Please, sir! L-Let go of me!"

"Shut up!" the guard yelled. There was the sound of a smack and Natalie's cry of pain.

Eugene saw red. Before he was aware of his actions, he ran out of his hiding spot and attacked the guards. Natalie saw a flash of brown hair and metal before both guards were knocked out on the ground, big welts on both of their heads.

Natalie looked up to Eugene standing over them, frying pan in hand, and breathing hard. "Eugene!" she cried.

He dropped the frying pan and held out his arms. Natalie ran into them. She was shaking and tears were running down her face. She buried her head in his chest. "Oh, Eugene! Th-they were..."

He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Shhhh. It's okay. You're safe now." He held her as she sobbed into his shirt.

Eugene examined his sister's face. He cursed when he saw a bruise forming underneath her right eye. He glared at the unconscious bodies on the floor.

Natalie saw that he was about to do something that he would probably regret later, so she said, "Eugene, can we go now? I want to get away from this place."

Eugene turned his attention back to his sister and nodded. He picked her up and carried her to his room. The carrying was probably unnecessary, but Eugene's big brother instincts were kicking in.

He set her gently on his bed and went to get a cup of water. He also snuck down to the kitchen and stole some ice. (Martha doesn't have to know.)

When he got back, he sat next to his sister, who was staring off into space. He offered her the cup of water and she took it, but didn't drink anything. Her hand was still shaking, but she didn't drop it.

Eugene wrapped some ice in a cloth and handed it to Natalie who placed it below her eye. They sat in silence, not sure what to say to each other.

Natalie took a sip of water and Eugene noticed something on her hands. They looked like scratches.

"What are those?" he asked.

Natalie set down her cup and looked at her hands. "I fell. Before you came and saved me. I guess I scraped my hands."

"Don't move." Eugene instructed. He went to get more water and another cloth. He came back and knelt in front of his sister. He dipped the cloth in the water and gently began cleaning the blood off her hands.

"I was just attacked." Natalie said quietly. "For something I don't even remember. I knew this would happen once people found out."

Eugene looked up with sadness in his eyes. He opened is mouth to say something, but Natalie beat him to it. "I want to know."

"Know?" Eugene asked.

"About our family. I want you to tell me everything you know." Natalie looked Eugene int he eyes as she said this. He saw her pleading look and knew he couldn't say no.

Eugene took a deep breath. "Well, Natalie, I was 9 years old when you were born. You were the most adorable baby I had ever seen. I never left your side. Ever. I would read to you every chance I got. I think I really annoyed mom and dad."

Natalie laughed and waited for Eugene to continue. When he did, his tone was somber. "You were 1 when they died. I was 10. I had persuaded them to take us on a family vacation. Just the four of us. It was small, but t was fun. That was until the third night we were there, when..."

Eugene stopped talking and Natalie put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to say."

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just remembering. Anyway, on the third night, we were attacked. I'm pretty sure they never found the culprit. They killed our parents in front of us, but we survived, due to the fact that father screamed for help before he was killed."

He paused, looking at Natalie to see if she was okay. She nodded for him to go on. "I remember mom and I hiding with you, after dad had been killed. She had turned to me and said, 'Protect your sister. You will need each other now more than ever. I love you.' Then the attacker stabbed her. Right in front of us. I shielded you with my body as the attacker raised his knife to kill us too. Luckily, a few guards had heard the screams and came in. They were able to save us, just not our parents. They were too late."

Eugene took a shaky breath, tears threatening to spill over. "I remember me holding you, as you screamed and cried for them. I remember the guards trying to take you from me, because apparently, I was not in a, 'stable mental state to be taking care of a toddler'. I didn't let you go though. You were the only family I had left.

When our Aunt and Uncle heard the news, they immediately came and moved into the castle. They had the nerve to stay in our parent's master bedroom. When I confronted them about it, they told me shut up and my uncle struck me, saying that my parents were dead and they weren't going to need it anymore."

Natalie gasped, a tear running down her face. "They did that? To a 10 year old?"'

Eugene nodded. "That was just the beginning. They said they blamed us for our parents deaths."

"What?!" Natalie exclaimed. "Why?"

"They blamed me because I was the one who suggested the vacation int he first place. They blamed you because they said our parents would have survived if they hadn't been so busy protecting you." Eugene explained.

"That's outrageous!" Natalie said angrily.

"I know." Eugene said. "My theory is they just wanted us out of the way so we wouldn't take the throne form her when we grew up. That's why they gave us up."

"Yeah, I remember you saying something about that. How did we get separated?" Natalie asked.

"They gave us to two different orphanages. One for boys and one for girls. I tried to get you back, but they wouldn't let me, and eventually got tired of my nagging. They moved me to a different orphanage farther away and I lost track of you. I failed at our mothers last request. I'm sorry, Natalie." Eugene said, looking very much like he needed a hug.

She gave him one and said, "But you didn't fail! You just protected me a few minutes ago. If you hadn't come, i would have been taken off to who knows where. Eugene, you didn't fail. You are the best big brother anyone could ask for."

Eugene smiled. "Thank you, Natalie. I really missed you, you know."

Natalie grinned. "As strange as this sounds, I missed you too. Even though I was a baby."

The siblings laughed. They sat there in a moment of comfortable silence, until Natalie yawned. She blushed. "Excuse me."

"It's fine. You should probably be getting to bed anyway." Eugene said.

Natalie nodded, but she didn't move. "Whats wrong?" Eugene asked.

"Um, well, in light of recent event, I'm kinda scared to be alone." she said sheepishly.

Eugene smiled. "Okay. You can sleep here. You take the bed. I'll take the floor."

"No! It's your room! I'll take the floor!" Natalie protested.

Eugene shook his head. "No. You need it more than I do right now. Plus, I've gotten used to sleeping on the ground."

Hesitantly, Natalie said, "Alright. Thank you for telling me about our parents, Eugene"

"Anytime." After a pause, he said, "Your really like her, you know. Our mother."

"Really?"

Eugene nodded. "Yeah. You look like her with your brown hair. And your personalities are very similar. She would be very proud of you."

It thrilled Natalie to know that she had something in common with her mother. She had often wondered about her parents, and now she had all the answers. She felt tears spring into her eyes again as she ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said.

"What, for a compliment?" he said teasingly.

She pulled back. "No, for-"

"Yeah." Eugene said. "I know what you meant." He kissed her forehead. "No go to sleep."

Natalie nodded and slipped under the covers. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until her head hit the pillow. She fell asleep instantly.

Eugene though, stayed awake a little longer while he lay down on his pallet on the floor. Telling the story of his parents had been hard on him, but he would do it again in a heartbeat for his sister.

Smiling peacefully, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep...

That was until Natalie woke up screaming.

Eugene jumped up and ran to his sister who was thrashing around in her bed, tears streaming down her face. He shook her shoulders. "Natalie! Natalie!"

She sat up quickly, her eyes wild. She spotted her brother and threw herself at him. "Eugene!"

For the second time that night, Eugene held his sister while she cried. After she calmed down a bit, he asked, "What was it?"

Natalie took a few deep breaths before she spoke. "I saw our parents being killed. Then, the murderer turned to me and I recognized him as the guard that attacked me earlier. He came toward me with a knife still dripping with our parents blood. I screamed and he lunged and that's when you woke me up." She burst into tears again.

Eugene squeezed his arms tighter around his sister. "I'm so sorry, Natalie. They're not coming after you again, I promise. You're safe now."

Eugene continued to hold her. Soon, her breathing slowed and Eugene realized she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he slowly leaned back against the pillows and pulled the blanket over both of them.

"Goodnight, Natalie." He whispered. Then he fell asleep, and didn't wake up until morning.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi! Well, Frozen FINALLY comes in all the way in this chapter. Yay! **

**For those of you wanting to know, I'm 13 years old and in the 8th grade.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled or Frozen!**

* * *

><p>Once Eugene told Rapunzel what had happened, the guards that attacked Natalie were fired immediately. They tried to defend themselves by saying they were under the influence of alcohol, but then they are just admitting that they were drinking on the job.<p>

The week before the guests were to arrive was very busy. Maids were rushing around, making sure everything was perfect. It wasn't helping that the Queen was hovering over them, pointing out every detail that they missed.

The day they were supposed to arrive was nerve-racking. The Queen wouldn't stop pacing, anxiously waiting for them to arrive. Rapunzel wasn't much better, despite Eugene's attempts to calm her down.

By dinnertime, the Queen was getting worried. The day was almost over, and there was no sign of her sister.

"Relax, sweetheart." the King said. "I'm sure everything is fine. Maybe they just got delayed. I'm sure they'll be here tomorrow."

The Queen nodded, though she was still a little uneasy.

The King and Queen of Arendelle didn't show up the next day. Or the day after that. By now, the Queen was hysterical, sending letters almost every hour.

It wasn't till the middle of the third day, did news finally arrive. A guard had burst into the King and Queen's study, breathing heavily.

"Your Majesties." he said. "You need to come. Quickly."

They ran out of the chamber and followed the guard into the dining room. They saw a man sitting at the table, nursing a broken arm. When he saw them, he tried to stand up, but he wasn't able to. He fell back into the chair, wincing as he did so.

"Oh my goodness!" the Queen exclaimed. "What happened here?"

The man spoke in a hushed, raspy voice. "Your Highness. I regret to inform you that I come bearing bad news. You see, I was on the ship that your sister and her husband was sailing on. We got caught in some bad weather and well, the ship sank."

The Queen's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. The man continued. "Th- there was nothing I could do. I barely made it out myself and I'm still not sure how I did it. I-I'm sorry, Your Highness, but your sister is g-gone." He barely managed to choke out that last word.

Tears welled up in the Queen's eyes as she began to shake. "W-What is your name?" she asked quietly.

"Joseph." the man said.

"Well, Joseph, I'm glad that you survived, even if my sister didn't. I would rather have to bear the news than never know at all. Thank you."

Joseph bowed his head. "Your welcome, Your Highness. I'm so sorry."

The Queen couldn't hold it in any longer and she fled to her bedroom. The King turned to the nearest guard. "See to it that Joseph is taken care of and his injuries are treated." Then he ran after his wife.

When the King arrived and shut the door, the Queen fell against him and sobbed. "M-My little sister..." she cried. "She can't be gone! She can't!"

The King rubbed circles into his wife's back, tears welling up in his own eyes. "Shhh. I know, dear. I'm so sorry."

They stayed like that for who knows how long. It wasn't till there was a knock on the door did they stop.

"Mom? Dad?" Rapunzel asked as she stepped through the door. When she saw that her parents were crying, she stopped. "What happened?"

The Queen looked up and whispered, "My sisters not coming to the wedding. Her ship sank and she..." the Queen broke down again.

Rapunzel gasped and ran to her mother. She flung her arms around her. "I'm so sorry!"

They royal family of Corona sat on the floor, huddled together. There was a knock on the door. Eugene poked his head in. "Rapunzel! There you are! I was-" he stopped, taking in their appearance. "What's going on?"

Rapunzel stood up and walked over to him. "Eugene, my Aunt, the one who's coming. Her ship sank and she... died." she whispered.

Eugene's eyes went wide and he wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry, Blondie." he said.

Rapunzel clutched his vest as she shed tears for the Aunt she had never known. Even though she had never met her, this still hit her hard. Anything tragic that had to do with her family always made her cry. It's like she was making up for all the times she had lost.

Suddenly, a thought struck her, and she pulled back. "Eugene," she started. "What about my cousins? They're orphans now."

Orphans. That word hit home with Eugene. Even when he was on the run, if he saw a lone child on the street, he would steal some food for them and take them to the nearest orphanage. Sure, his methods weren't great, but his intentions were honorable. Unintentionally, he had made a vow to do anything to help them, no matter the cost.

Eugene looked down at Rapunzel with determination in his eyes. "We are going to help them." he said firmly. "But first we have to meet them. Do you think your parents are up for a trip to Arendelle?"

The couple looked at the King and Queen, who were talking quietly to one another, tear streaks still on their faces. The Queen was rocking slightly back and forth. Eugene and Rapunzel looked back at each other. "No." they said together.

The two exited the room to give them some privacy. They went to Rapunzel's room where they continued the conversation. They sat down on her bed.

"Eugene." Rapunzel said. "Do you think Elsa and Anna know?"

Eugene shook his head. "I doubt it. As far as we know, we are the only ones who have heard."

Rapunzel nodded. "Then Elsa and Anna will be in the dark about this. If I know my mom, she won't want to step on another ship for weeks. So, I propose, while they still have their ignorance, we invite them over early. They should be with family when they learn what happened."

"Yeah." Eugene agreed. "I'm gonna go find Dylan and Natalie. Tell them the news."

"I'll come with you." Rapunzel said.

Together, the couple searched for their friends. They ran into them not far from Eugene's room. "Dylan! Natalie!" Eugene called.

The two ran up to them. "Whats going on?" Natalie asked.

When Eugene explained their plan, Natalie and Dylan were immediately on board. When they dispersed, Rapunzel pulled Dylan aside.

"Dylan, do you remember what I told you about Elsa?" she asked.

Dylan nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you said that your powers are based on your emotions. When she finds out about her parents..." Rapunzel trailed off.

Dylan started to catch on. "She might lose lose control."

"Elsa will need you, Dylan." Rapunzel said. "When she gets here, help her. Please."

"I will." Dylan said. "I promise."

Rapunzel smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>The letters were sent that afternoon. They got a reply very quickly, saying Anna and Elsa were on their way. Rapunzel was very nervous. How are you supposed to tell your cousins that their parents just died?<p>

When Eugene and Rapunzel got news that the ship had been seen, they went out to the docks to meet the sisters. The ship pulled up and Rapunzel finally got a good look at her cousins. Based on her parents description, she could easily tell which one was Elsa and which one was Anna.

Anna was wearing a green dress and had her hair tied in braids. Rapunzel could see the white streak in her hair from the accident when she was little. Anna was leaning over rail so much, Rapunzel was afraid she was going to fall off. She was smiling broadly, waving at her cousin.

Rapunzel waved back. Her eyes scanned the ship once more. They stopped at a girl with white-blond tied up in a bun. She was wearing a purple and blue dress and white gloves. Unlike her sister, Elsa had a regal and poised expression.

Elsa actually waited until the ship came to a complete stop to get off the boat. Her sister got off when she was within jumping range. She ran up to Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Hi! I'm Anna! I'm your cousin, in case you didn't know, but I think you would, otherwise we wouldn't have been invited here, but-"

Eugene blinked and Rapunzel laughed. "Of course I know who you are!" she said. "Your Anna and this must be your sister, Elsa." She gestured to the princess who had joined the group.

Elsa bowed her head respectfully. "Hello."

Rapunzel waved. "Hi! I'm Rapunzel and this is Eugene. We're engaged, so he will be part of our family soon."

Eugene decided to use some of his training and bowed his head slightly. "Your Highnesses."

His efforts were diminished though, when Anna squealed. "You two are engaged?! Can I see the ring?"

Rapunzel laughed again and held out her hand. Anna examined the ring excitedly, while Elsa apologized to Eugene.

"I'm sorry, she's just very excited and-"

Eugene waved his hand. "It's fine. Now, shall we go see the castle?"

* * *

><p>Eugene and Rapunzel led Anna and Elsa through the castle gates. They quickly learned that Anna was very talkative.<p>

"You know, this is the first time I've been out of the castle in a long time!" she said.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked.

Anna nodded. "When I was little, they shut the gates for no reason and I didn't go out much. But this is amazing! Your castle is really beautiful-" she kept going on.

Rapunzel noticed that during that conversation, Elsa had been very quiet. She was staring down at the floor. Rapunzel remembered that the accident was the reason they had shut the gates. She realized that Elsa probably felt responsible. Rapunzel was about to say something when Dylan and Natalie ran up to them.

"Hi!" Anna immediately said.

"Hi." Natalie giggled.

Dylan just gave a small smile and a wave. His attention was on Elsa, though. "Hello." he said to her.

Elsa looked up, as if startled someone was speaking to her. "Oh. Um, hi."

When she locked his gaze, Dylan recognized the haunted look in her eye. One of guilt and loneliness. The one that sad she closed herself of to protect others, not because she wanted to. Dylan understood her situation immediately.

By now, they had entered the castle and the King and Queen had walked up to them, both wearing forced smiles. "Hello girls." the Queen said.

"Hi!" Anna said. Elsa bowed her head again. "Hello, your majesties."

"Elsa, sweetie, no need for that! We are family." the Queen said.

Elsa nodded. After a moment of silence, she asked, "Where are out parents?"

"Yeah! Shouldn't they be here?" Anna added.

The mood immediately turned dark. Everyone exchanged glances. This didn't escape the sisters' notice. "Whats going on?" Anna asked, her normally chirpy voice gone.

A suspicion started forming in Elsa's mind. "Please don't tell me..." she started.

Rapunzel was the first to speak. "Anna, Elsa... the ship your parents were on... it got caught in a storm and..."

Anna's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes filling with tears as she braced herself for what was to come. Elsa was staring at the floor, her fists clenched, a motion Dylan recognized all to well.

"I'm sorry." Rapunzel continued. "But your parents ship sank and they... died."

Anna broke into sobs. The air seemed to drop 10 degrees. Literally. Elsa had her eyes shut tightly and frost was gathering on her gloves. She had tears running down her face. Without a warning, she fled down the hall, not quite sure where she was going.

Anna looked up. "Elsa!" she cried. She made a move to go after her sister, but Rapunzel stopped her.

"Let her be. You both need time to grieve. She'll come back when she's ready."

Anna nodded and sobbed again. The Queen put her arm around her shoulders and led her away.

No one noticed that Dylan had disappeared.


End file.
